The masked man
by Rincita
Summary: El equipo de Natsu debe de vigilar un objeto valioso el día de un baile cuando llegado el momento, Lucy encuentra a un ladrón que quiere tener ese tesoro. Pero, ¿eso será lo único que quiere? ¿O quiere a algo más... o más bien a alguien?
1. Prólogo

**Holaaa a todoooos eue**

 **Ya era hora de que escribiera algo nuevo, y aunque no haya podido ser del fic de "En busca de la verdad" debido a su pausa, pues ha sido con este el cual tengo muchas ganas.**

 **Si os digo la verdad este fic se me ocurrió escuchando música de Vocaloid, el cual llevaba bastante tiempo sin escuchar temas de estos. Y actualmente varias cosas pensadas y anotadas para escribirlas en esta historia.**

 **Tengo pensado en hacer esta historia como de entre diez y quince capítulos más o menos, dependiendo de cómo vaya organizando la historia. De mientras, espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Y si dejais un comentario por aquí estaré muchísimo más feliz eue**

 **El prólogo es algo corto, pero intentaré que los capítulos posteriores tengan más contenido.**

 **Antes que nada, me gustaría invitaros a pasar mi twitter. No suelo escribir mucha cosa pero trato de actualizarlo de vez en cuando, no me importa hablar con gente y tal.**

 **Mi nombre de usuario es lucy_penguin**

 **Y bueno, mejor me dejo de charlas (en este caso de texto xD) y os dejo empezar con el prólogo. Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que comience esta historia!**

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Dos años pasaron desde que la guerra contra el Imperio Álvarez y todo lo relacionado con Zeref y E.N.D. diera fin y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Y actualmente el gremio de magos Fairy Tail recuperó la popularidad y la fuerza que había perdido tras su separación tiempo atrás.

Y esta historia empieza cuando Lucy, una de las magas de dicho gremio, entró al edificio donde se encontraban sus compañeros de hermandad, lugar en donde casi siempre había peleas, fiestas y mucha cerveza.

La rubia apenas había cambiado físicamente, únicamente se había cortado el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y habitualmente lo solía dejar suelto, no obstante había veces que se arregla más el pelo. Iba vestida con una blusa de color beige con cuello alto y sin mangas, una falda corta y ajustada de color negro y botas altas de cuero marrón claro. Además llevaba un cinturón negro en la cintura donde se encontraban las llaves del zodiaco y su látigo. También llevaba una muñequera negra en la mano izquierda y una pulsera en la derecha.

Nada más entrar miró a su alrededor en busca de algún compañero de su equipo, pero al notar que no había nadie a la vista optó por dirigirse hacia su amiga peliblanca la cual estaba en su puesto de trabajo como camarera del gremio.

-¡Hola Mira! –dijo ella alzando el brazo.

-Buenos días, Lucy –saludó Mirajane mientras que la rubia se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba ella, en la barra.

-¿Han llegado nuevas misiones? –preguntó mientras que la chica le servía un batido de fresa frío debido al calor que hacía ese día.

-Pues sí, hace unas horas llegaron unas nuevas y desde hace un rato se encuentran colgadas en el tablón –contestó mientras tomaba entonces un gran vaso para limpiarlo-. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no has pagado aún la renta de tu piso?

-Está pagada y para algunos meses –respondió. Desde que todo terminó, ella logró hacer misiones tanto por su cuenta como con su equipo sin apenas perder el dinero de las recompensas-. Pero es que me gustaría tener un poco más de dinero para comprar comida, ropa nueva…

-Entiendo –dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa-. Pues allí en el tablón se encuentran las nuevas misiones, espero que puedas encontrar una que sea de tu agrado.

-Eso espero.

La rubia terminó la bebida después de unos minutos y entonces se dirigió al lugar donde podría encontrar un puesto de trabajo adecuado para ella.

-Mmmm… -decía mientras buscaba una hoja que le llamara la atención. Sin embargo no notó la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas hasta que sintió algo pesado sobre su hombro.

-¡Luce! ¡Hola! –escuchó gritar. Lucy dio un pequeño brinco tras esto y se giró de golpe para ver el causante del susto. Y delante de ella vio a su mejor amigo Natsu.

El pelirrosa habría crecido en altura un poco y su cabello había crecido hasta casi los hombros volviéndose más alborotado. Iba vestido con su chaqueta larga el cual únicamente era de manga larga en el brazo izquierdo, pantalones blancos y abombados que llegaban hasta las rodillas y las sandalias negras. En su brazo derecha llevaba una muñequera negra similar a la de Lucy.

Sobre el hombro de Natsu se encontraba el felino azulado Happy, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó curioso el exceed.

-Ando mirando si hay una misión adecuada para mí.

-¿Enserio? Pero si hace unos días regresamos de una –contestó el pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Aye.

-Lo sé, pero necesito dinero para comprar ropa, libros, comida que entre vosotros os zampáis de un momento a otro… -decía mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

-No es nuestra culpa que la comida de tu casa este mejor que la nuestra.

-¿No será que en donde vivís hay un completo desorden y no es de extrañar que la comida que tenéis está en mal estado?

-Eso hiere nuestros sentimientos, Lushi –contestó Happy.

-¡Pero si es la verdad! –exclamó empezando a sentirse molesta.

-Hey, ¿qué es todo este bullicio? –preguntó una voz masculina acercándose a ellos. Delante vieron al resto de su equipo.

De todos, Erza era una de las que menos había cambiado en estos años. Su cabello pelirrojo seguía igual de largo y vestía con su habitual armadura y falda azul.

Gray había crecido unos centímetros y se había dejado crecer algo de vello facial. Vestía una camisa verde de botones los cuales algunos estaban desabrochados para dejar ver parte de su pecho, pantalones vaqueros y zapatos negros. Seguía llevando el colgante en forma de cruz.

Wendy se había cortado el pelo un año atrás, dejándose hasta la altura de los hombros, pero en este caso se había recogido unos mechones para hacerse dos pequeñas coletas y el resto del cabello suelo. Y algo que fue realmente bueno para ella es que sus pechos habían crecido un poco. Iba vestida con un vestido floreado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas.

Y por último Charle seguía siendo la misma de siempre, vistiendo un vestido de su tamaño de color rojizo y un lacito colgando. También llevaba otro lazo en la cola pero en este caso rosa.

-Hola –dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Estaba mirando una misión interesante para poder tener algo más de dinero para mi –explicó la maga dando un paso hacia ellos.

-Ya veo –comentó la felina mirando a su amiga peliazulada.

-¿Y has visto alguna que te interese? –preguntó Wendy.

-Por ahora no –decía mientras se giraba al tablero y miraba una vez más los panfletos con las misiones correspondientes cuando entonces vio una que la llamó la atención-. Este…

-¿Hm? –dijeron el resto al mismo tiempo. Lucy tomó el papel entre sus manos y leyó en voz alta.

-"Necesito magos para vigilar una reliquia familiar el día de un baile en mi mansión. Preferiblemente necesito más de dos personas para esta misión. El pago total de sus servicios serán de 175.000 jewels"…

-Eso es mucho dinero –comentó el pelinegro.

-Y podríamos hacerlos entre todos –propuso Erza mirando a sus compañeros-. Eso si tú quieres, Lucy.

-Me parece bien –respondió-. Además, es mejor cuando estamos todos en equipo, ¿verdad?

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-Tienes razón –dijo Gray.

-¡Aye! –siguió Happy.

-Pues en ese caso voy a donde se encuentra Mira para que notifique al cliente que iremos lo más rápido posible –habló Lucy-. Y dentro de media hora nos encontraremos en la estación de Magnolia.

-De acuerdo -dijeron.

Después de esto el grupo se separó para prepararse, sin saber qué es lo que les depararía en un futuro cercano...


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Buenas noches a todos! eue**

 **Dejo esto rápidamente antes de irme a dormir (aquí son más de las 4 de la mañana y tengo que madrugar)**

 **Estaba ilusionada de seguir con el fic, hasta el punto de que en dos días había escrito bastante y hoy ya solo me quedaba por escribir la parte del final. Y como que me apetecía subirlo lo antes posible.**

 **Me ha costado explicar los detalles de la ropa y tal, así que si algo no entendéis os dejo que vuelve vuestra imaginación.**

 **Y bueno, no voy a decir mucho más, espero que os guste (y me dejéis algún review) y con esto y un pingüino(?) ¡que empiece el capítulo!**

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: UN BAILE Y UN ENMASCARADO**

Después de un tiempo, el equipo viajaba en tren al lugar en donde tendrían su misión.

-¿Y a qué lugar se supone que vamos? –preguntó Gray mirando a la rubia la cual se encontraba en el asiente de al lado.

-A una mansión que se encuentra cerca del pueblo Balendi –respondió mientras miraba la hoja de la misión.

-¿Y esuo dounde se wupone que…? –pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Natsu retuvo una arcada. Se sentía realmente mareado a causa del movimiento del tren y el estar junto a Erza no le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

-Uieuo wualir ya… glup… -murmuraba Wendy mareada al igual que el mago mientras que se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en un asiento.

-Estáis exagerando un poco –comentó Charle junto a su amiga peliazul.

-Aye –siguió Happy.

-No os preocupéis, tan solo nos faltan tres paradas más para llegar –contestó Erza. Los dragón slayers alzaron la cabeza para mirarla, esperanzados de que muy pronto podrían escapar de esa cosa llamada tren-, aunque de una hora cada una.

Las cabezas de Natsu y Wendy cayeron de golpe, volviendo al mareo que tenían poco antes de saber esa mala noticia para ellos.

-También por lo que me ha explicado Mira –continuó la rubia-, el que nos ha colocado esta misión va a venir a buscarnos a la estación.

-Mejor –comentó el pelinegro-, no tendremos que caminar y cargar con el equipaje.

-Peuo de seguruo que habrá co… glup… -decía débilmente y mareado el pelirrosa.

-Mejor calla antes de vomites en el suelo.

-Maldito…

-Venga, dejad de discutir hasta que terminemos la misión –dijo Lucy.

-Sí, o si no sufriréis mi ira –siguió Erza mirando a los dos chicos de forma amenazante, haciéndoles temblar de miedo.

Y así permanecieron durante las siguientes tres horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a la estación de Balendi.

-¡AL FIN LIBERTAD! –exclamó Natsu alzando los brazos.

-¡Aye! –dijo en el mismo tono el felino azulado.

-No echaré de menos viajar aquí… -habló Wendy saliendo lentamente del tren.

-Pero ahora tenemos que buscar al remitente de la misión –contestó Charle.

-Perdonad –dijo alguien detrás de ellos-. ¿Vosotros sois las personas que habéis aceptado la misión que puse?

Se voltearon para ver a aquella persona, y delante de ellos vieron a un hombre mayor de unos 60 años de edad con cabello corto y canoso, bigote, ojos negros y el cual iba vestido con un traje oscuro. Además, en su cara llevaba unas gafas para la vista.

Su acompañante, una señora de su misma edad, tenía el pelo grisáceo recogido en un moño y llevaba un vestido largo de color morado.

-Así es –respondió Lucy dando un paso hacia ellos-. Somos de Fairy Tail.

-Qué bien, os estábamos esperando –habló la mujer con una sonrisa-. Os agradecemos enormemente vuestra ayuda.

-Pero mejor dejemos las explicaciones para luego y vayamos al coche que nos llevará a la mansión –continuó el hombre-. Allí os explicaremos con más detalles lo que tenéis que hacer.

El equipo asintió con la cabeza y siguieron a los mayores hasta el aparcamiento, donde había un automóvil de color azul marino.

-Tal vez parezca pequeño, pero allí hay espacio de sobra –dijo la señora. En ese momento el cochero, el cual se encontraba junto al coche, abrió la puerta de los pasajeros, dejándoles pasar mientras que éste se encargaba del equipaje.

Cuando entraron todos dentro y las maletas guardadas, el cochero entró y comenzó a conducir, iniciando una vez más el sufrimiento de los dragón slayers con el movimiento.

-Para empezar –empezó la conversación el señor-, nosotros somos los Florit. Yo soy Lionel y ella es Alessa.

-Yo soy Lucy –se presentó la maga celestial.

-Yo Gray –dijo el chico.

-Erza.

-Yo me llamo Charle. Y la que está conmigo es Wendy.

-Ho…la… -saludó con dificultad la joven.

-Y nosotros somos Happy y Natsu –habló el exceed.

-Encantada de conoceros –dijo Alessa.

-Seguramente os preguntaréis de que consiste está misión –comentó Lionel.

-Así es –asintió la rubia-. Por lo que leímos, decíais que buscabais magos para vigilar un objeto que pertenece a vuestra familia.

-Exactamente. Veréis, de generación en generación recibimos un anillo que perteneció a la primera persona que tuvo como apellido Florit –explicaba-. No solo es valioso para nosotros, sino que éste también puede ser peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Gray.

-Pues que ese anillo no es uno corriente –respondió Alessa-. Es uno que a quien lo lleve podrá controlar a la persona que desee.

-¿Controlar a las personas? –dijo alarmada Lucy.

-Y para empeorar las cosas –prosiguió Lionel-, desde hace un tiempo sabemos que hay alguien que quiere llevarse el anillo. Y la mejor oportunidad que tiene para hacerlo…

-… es el día del baile –finalizó Charle. La pareja asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotros no tenemos poderes con los que poder protegerlo, por eso necesitamos vuestra ayuda –siguió Alessa.

-No se preocupen –respondió Erza-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que nadie toque dicho anillo.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció el hombre.

-¿Y quién se supone que es esa persona que quiere llevarse el anillo?

-Por lo que hemos oído es alguien que ha robado a mucha gente rica –explicó Lionel-. Tanto dinero como joyas. Sin embargo nunca han podido identificar su rostro, y mucho menos atraparlo.

-Pues llegó el momento de ser capturado –comentó el pelinegro-. Y nada más y nada menos que por Fairy Tail.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Erza le dio un golpetazo con el brazo en la espinilla, dejándole inconsciente.

-Deja de exagerar –dijo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Estuvieron 20 minutos viajando en el automóvil hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mansión.

-Ya estamos aquí –decía Lionel mientras le abrían la puerta para que todos pudieran salir. Rápidamente fueron abandonando el vehículo para ver delante de ellos una mansión blanca de unos dos pisos, que ocupaba gran cantidad del terreno, tenía enormes ventanales y en la planta inferior estaba la puerta de entrada la cual era bastante grande.

-Bienvenidos a casa, señores –saludaron unos sirvientes.

-Hola a todos –saludó Alessa-. Ellos son los magos que permanecerán hasta el día del baile. Así por favor, conducirles hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y servirles cuando lo necesiten.

Los sirvientes asintieron con la cabeza y encabezaron el grupo seguido por los recién llegados.

Entraron dentro de la enorme mansión, la cual tenía grandes habitaciones y largos pasillos decorados con cuadros y tapices.

-Y aquí es donde se llevará a cabo el baile –explicaba Lionel mientras abrían las puertas a una nueva sala. El grupo abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver la espaciosa habitación. A un lado de la sala había una zona llena de banquetas y atriles, que eran para la orquesta que traerían al baile, mientras que al otro extremo se hallaban varias mesas redondas con manteles, las cuales se emplearían para colocar la comida y las bebidas y sillas a su alrededor. Además, había unos grandes ventanales que conducían al patio.

-¡GUAU! –exclamó Natsu para después echar a correr al centro de la sala seguido por Happy-. ¡Aquí se podría pelear perfectamente!

-¡Aye!

-A los invitados se les niega el acceso a las habitaciones, solamente pueden venir a esta y al patio –explicó Alessa para después ir al exterior.

El patio estaba lleno de árboles, arbustos y flores, separándose para dejar un pequeño camino hasta una fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

-¡Es precioso! –dijo asombrada la peliazul-. Además, el olor a flores es realmente agradable.

-Siempre se intenta mantener cuidadas las plantas de este sitio –contestó la señora. Entonces alzó la cabeza al balcón que había encima de los grandes ventanales de la sala del baile-. Allí es donde se encuentra el anillo.

-¿Podemos echar un vistazo? –preguntó Erza.

-Claro –asintió Lionel-, no hay problema después de que habéis aceptado la misión.

El hombre condujo al equipo hasta la habitación correspondiente, dejando a Alessa ultimando unos detalles más para el baile que sería esa misma noche.

-Ya estamos en la sala –dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y les dejaba pasar.

La habitación estaba repleto de muebles antiguos, entre ellos sofás llenas de polvo, cuadros ocultos entre sábanas y algún que otro objeto decorativo. Lionel se acercó a una mesita en donde había una pequeña caja de madera.

-Este es el anillo que tenéis que vigilar.

Entonces el hombre abrió la caja dejando ver un anillo de oro con un pequeño orbe verde en el centro y grabados ondulados alrededor de la argolla.

-Es muy bonito –comentó Wendy maravillada.

-Y sorprende que este anillo también tenga magia –siguió Charle.

-Ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones –decía Lionel cerrando la cajita y volviéndola a poner en el lugar correspondiente-, por esa razón no quiero que nadie ajeno, y menos un ladrón tenga este anillo tan valioso.

-No se preocupe, déjalo todo en nuestras manos –habló Natsu de forma decidida.

-Muchas gracias una vez más. Ahora que ya sabéis todo tenéis varias horas para preparados, debéis de ir con trajes de etiqueta.

-¿Trajes de etiqueta? –preguntó Happy sorprendido.

-No sabíamos que íbamos a necesitarlas –explicó Erza.

-Tranquilos, en vuestras habitaciones tenéis ropa adecuada para la ocasión –contestó el hombre-. Y si no encontráis alguno que sea de vuestro agrado, nuestros mejores costureros harán un traje que cumpla con vuestras expectativas.

-¿No será mucha molestia? –preguntó Gray.

-En absoluto –respondió.

-Entonces aceptaremos su oferta, os lo agradecemos mucho tanto a ti como a tu esposa –agradeció la pelirroja.

Tras esto el equipo regreso al pasillo donde se encontraban sus respetivas habitaciones y se separaron para descansar y prepararse para lo que vendría posteriormente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya llegada la tarde, los vehículos de los invitados iban llegando a las puertas de la mansión, y estos bajaban para después entrar dentro del lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, los magos ultimaban los últimos detalles.

-¿Ya estáis todos listos? –preguntó una Erza arreglada. Iba vestida con un vestido largo que llegaba hasta el suelo de color violeta de gasas transparentes y pedrería en la zona del escote, el cual tenía forma de corazón, la espalda al descubierto y además calzaba con tacones negros. También se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Nosotras sí –contestó Charle por ella y Wendy. La exceed llevaba un mini vestido de color azul y blanco y llevaba un lazo azulado en la cola, mientras que la peliazul llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color aguamarina, tirantes que se unían en la zona del cuello y un lazo atado sobre la cintura de un tono más claro. Llevaba unas sandalias con algo de plataforma y su pelo estaba decorado por unas horquillas plateadas en forma de mariposa.

-¡Aye! –exclamó Happy. El felino llevaba un traje a su medida, que consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y un lazo verde.

-Intenta no desnudarte en medio de la fiesta, hielo con patas –se burló el dragón slayer chocando la frente contra la del pelinegro. Los chicos iban vestidos con camisa blanca de botones, pantalones negros y chaqueta y calzado del mismo color. Lo único diferente era que llevaban corbatas de distinto color, el de Gray era gris mientras que el de Natsu era naranja oscuro.

-Y tú procura no quemar ni zampar todo a tu paso, mister cerilla –respondió de mala gana el mago de hielo.

-¡BASTA! –exclamó Erza molesta, deteniendo la discusión de estos.

-Por cierto, ¿y Lucy? –preguntó Wendy mirando a los lados.

-Tal vez se encuentre en la habitación –contestó Charle.

-Pues iremos a buscarla –contestó Natsu caminando en dirección a la habitación-. ¡Vamos Happy!

El exceed hizo aparecer sus alas en la espalda y siguió a su compañero pelirrosado hasta el lugar donde Lucy se encontraba.

-¡HEY LUCY! –exclamó el chico abriendo la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa-. ¡Te estamos esperando!

La habitación era amplia, con grandes ventanales y largas cortinas. Dentro había una estantería repleta de libros, una cama de tamaño matrimonio con sábanas blancas, un escritorio y un armario. Además, había una puerta que llevaba al cuarto de baño. En ese momento la cabeza de Lucy asomó del aseo.

-¡NATSU! –exclamó molesta-. ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE LLAMES A LA PUERTA?

-Perdona, pero es que la fiesta empezará enseguida.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Enseguida salgo.

Y tras esto cerró la puerta, dejándoles a Natsu y a Happy solos.

-Iré a decirle a Erza que Lucy viene enseguida –contestó el exceed.

-Está bien, yo me quedaré a esperarla.

En ese momento Happy volvió a salir de la habitación. Natsu caminó hasta la cama y se tumbó boca arriba.

-Esta cama es más cómoda que la de mi habitación –pensó. Entonces cerró los ojos y trato de dormitar hasta que su compañera finalmente saliera de su habitación.

-Ya he terminado, ¿nos vamos? –escuchó. El pelirrosa se levantó y abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Lucy iba vestido con un vestido que le llegaba hasta los pies de color rosado claro. Tenía escote en forma de corazón decorado con gasa transparente decorado con flores hasta la zona de la cintura y espalda. Calzaba con tacones del mismo color y el cabello lo tenía suelto a excepción de dos mechones a los lados que estaban recogidos en una trenza en la nuca.

El chico no podía decir nada en absoluto, solamente miraba a su compañera. Al decir verdad, el mago de fuego desde hace ya un tiempo comenzó a sentir por su mejor amiga un sentimiento diferente al de la amistad, algo más profundo y que cada vez que veía a la rubia parecía que tenía mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo prefirió no contarle a nadie sobre eso, ni siquiera a Happy.

-¿Natsu? –preguntó preocupada-, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí –dijo apresuradamente mientras volvía a la realidad-, estoy bien. Happy y los demás nos están esperando en el pasillo. Así que démonos prisa.

-Vale.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Natsu tomó la mano de la chica y empezaron a caminar fuera de la habitación. No obstante, aquel gesto hizo sonrojar a la maga celestial.

-Si vas a tu propio ritmo –decía el pelirrosa sin voltearse a verla- tardaremos más en llegar con los demás.

-Idiota… -pensó colorada y con las mejillas levemente hinchadas.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ya en el baile el equipo se dispersó. Gray se encontraba cerca de la puerta, para controlar quien entraba y salía de la sala, comprobando quien podría ser sospechosa y quien no, Wendy junto con Charle y Happy que vino por disgusto de la felina se encontraban cerca de la zona donde los invitados bailaban y alguna que otra vez el exceed pedía bailar a la minina, siendo rechazado constantemente, y Erza se encontraba cerca del buffet para vigilar las personas… y a los pasteles de fresa de tres pisos que habían preparado los mejores pasteleros de Fiore.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu y Lucy caminaban por la zona del patio para controlar a las personas que se encontraban fuera del lugar.

-Esto está muy calmado por aquí, ¿no crees? –preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, supongo… -dijo distraído.

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, has sido tú el que ha querido acompañarme, así que no estés así conmigo.

El pelirrosa suspiró.

-Está bien…

-¿Pero qué te ocurre? Estás así desde hace buen rato, somos amigos y sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero…

Lucy inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Pero?

-Déjalo… no lo entenderías –después de esto el mago empezó a caminar por delante de ella.

-¡Si no me lo cuentas no sabrás si lo entiendo o no! –dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba de caminar. Natsu se detuvo y se giró para observarla.

-Vale, lo siento Luce –se disculpó-. Pero es que también es muy difícil…

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras en decírmelo, pero te recomiendo que no te dejes las cosas para ti mismo.

Natsu respiró hondo y tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

-Te lo diré –contestó-. Pero no ahora, cuando terminemos la misión.

-Me parece bien, mientras que me lo digas todo estará bien.

El pelirrosa sonrió, revelando toda su dentadura.

-Bueno –decía mientras levantaba los brazos y los colocaba detrás de su cabeza-. Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿tú no?

-Un poco sí –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues iré a por algo de comer, espérame aquí.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y entonces el chico se marchó de allí. Lucy miró a su alrededor, pacientemente por varios minutos cuando entonces y de reojo vio como una sombra encapuchada se encontraba en el balcón que había encima de la sala del baile.

-¡Oh no! –pensó para que de forma inmediata echará a correr hacia el lugar. Llegó a colocarse debajo-. Si no me doy prisa ese ladrón se llevará el anillo.

Miró a los lados cuando entonces vio en la pared unas enredaderas que conectaban a aquel balcón.

-No me queda otra opción –con esto, la rubia se quitó los tacones y empezó a trepar las hiedras colgantes hasta que finalmente llegó al segundo piso.

Sin moverse del lugar vio como delante de ella había una persona alta y con capa negra, sombrero del mismo color y con una pluma grisácea en ella. Aquella persona se encontraba con la caja de madera entre sus manos.

-¡Hey! –exclamó para llamar su atención. Esta se dio la vuelta y Lucy vio claramente que su cara estaba oculta tras una máscara blanca, que tan sólo dejaba ver la parte desde la boca hasta la barbilla y sus ojos ambarinos.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo. Por su voz se escuchaba que era un hombre, ya que era un tono algo bajo pero que tenía un toque como juvenil-. No me esperaba que una bella joven como tú fuera siguiendo a gente desconocida.

-Tú has sido el primero que ha venido aquí sin ser invitado –contestó seriamente-. Ahora, deja eso en su sitio. No te pertenece.

-Pero muy pronto sí. Cuando me lo lleve conmigo ya no será de esta familia, sino mío.

-Oye, no quiero arruinarte la fiesta, pero si no te vas de aquí ahora no tendré piedad de echarte a patadas.

El enmascarado sonrió de forma genuina.

-No quería herirte, pero si no me dejas irme con el anillo por las buenas –entonces, su sonrisa se convirtió en un semblante completamente serio- será por las malas.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer el primer movimiento, el hombre alzó la mano rápidamente y lanzó una esfera verdosa contra ella. Lucy se lanzó contra el suelo y giró, en un acto apresurado, logrando que la esfera saliera fuera de la sala, Lucy se levantó un poco la falda del vestido para sacar una manija de llaves.

-¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL TORO DORADO! ¡TAURO!

A continuación de pronunciar esas palabras, un haz de luz apareció, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espíritu en forma de toro se materializó delante de la maga.

-¡MUUUU! –exclamó alzando el hacha-. ¡VOY A PROTEGER EL SEXY BODY DE LUCY!

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas y atácale! –gritó la rubia señalando al hombre. Tauro comenzó a correr hacia él y movió ágilmente su arma, pero antes de que pudiera golpear al enmascarado éste lo esquivó, provocando que el espíritu en vez de darle de lleno al hombre rompiera un mueble de la habitación, haciendo ruido en el intento.

-Eres rápido –comentó.

-Y tú demasiado lento –respondió el chico.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues a ver si puedes esquivar esto! –tras decirlo, el espíritu se levantó y con el hacha fue a golpearle. No obstante, lo esquivó.

-Si no te ha funcionado la primera vez no creo que una segunda vez funciona… -y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, sintió como alguien le golpeaba fuertemente la espalda, cayendo de rodillas hacia delante-. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

-Tendrías que estar más atento –comentó Lucy cruzándose de brazos delante de él. Mientras que estos dos combatían la rubia aprovechó para usar el star dress y así poder luchar junto a Tauro.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte, además de bonita –contestó-. ¡Pero eso no es suficiente!

El enmascarado agarró el tobillo de la rubia y la lanzó contra el suelo, y en un movimiento rápido se levantó del suelo listo para atacarla, sin embargo, Tauro le embistió, golpeándole contra la pared de la habitación. El hombre escupió algo de sangre.

-Nada mal.

Y tras decir esto, alzó su mano una vez más y otra esfera verde apareció, aunque en comparación a la anterior era mucho más grande. Cuando cargó toda la energía suficiente lo lanzó directamente hacia la maga celestial.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó Tauro lanzándose al suelo junto con ella, haciendo que la esfera impactara contra la pared, creando una explosión con humo. Desde la habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de pánico.

Lucy tosía por la inhalación de humo, y mientras trataba de tomar algo de aire limpio pudo escuchar.

-Lo siento Lucy, pero no puedo hacer mucho más –decía el espíritu mientras desvanecía lentamente.

-¡Tauro no! –exclamó ella mientras lo veía desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo que Tauro se marchó, el traje que llevaba Lucy se transformó en el vestido que llevaba con anterioridad.

La chica se puso de rodillas y alzó la mirada tras unos segundos hacia el ladrón, el cual se quitaba el polvo de la capa y después de esto miró por el suelo en busca de su sombrero, el cual se había caído con la onda de la explosión y Lucy podía ver claramente que el pelo de éste le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color azul oscuro.

El enmascarado encontró el sombrero a unos pasos de él, camino hacia allí y le quitó algo del polvo que tenía

-Has perdido… -decía mientras se volvía a colocarlo.

-No cantes victoria –respondió ella seriamente-. ¡ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL…!  
Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, sintió como toda su magia se esfumaba completamente en un instante-. ¿Q-qué está pasando?

Miró al ladrón y vio como tenía el brazo extendido.

-Sólo te estoy quitando la magia por un tiempo limitado.

-Maldición –gruñó intentando levantarse del suelo en vano, la falta de magia hacia que no pudiera moverse. El enmascarado caminó hacia situarse delante de ella y se arrodillo hasta estar a su altura-. Aléjate de mí…

Éste sonrió, colocó la mano sobre su barbilla y provocó que sus caras estuviesen lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar sus narices.

-Me gustas –dijo-. Tal vez seas la persona que estaba buscando.

Ese comentario dejo perpleja a la maga celestial.

-¿Eh?

-¡LUCE!

Aquel gritó logró escucharse por toda la mansión y con ello unos pasos que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban. El hombre resopló, molesto de que le hubieran fastidiado "la fiesta"

-Tengo que irme –dijo el enmascarado levantándose del suelo para después tomar la caja donde estaba el anillo-. Y también, me llevo esto conmigo.

Lucy apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras veía al ladrón alejarse hacia el balcón.

-Pero no te preocupes –siguió-, volveremos a vernos más pronto de lo que crees.

Y con esto el enmascarado desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al pelirrosa respirando agitadamente junto al resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Lucy! –dijo mirando a su alrededor, sin tardar mucho en encontrar a su amiga en el suelo entre todo el desastre que había en la sala-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Más o menos… -respondió con sinceridad mientras veía como sus compañeros la rodeaban y se ponían a su altura para ver si estaba gravemente herida-. Pero se ha llevado el anillo

-¿Quién? –preguntó Gray confuso-. ¿Has podido verle?

-Desgraciadamente no. Sólo sé que tengo un mal presentimiento que está por venir.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Holaaa a todooos eue**

 **Espero que estén todos bien, yo vengo recuperada después de las fiestas de los alrededores. Además, tarde un poco más no solo por eso, sino que me dieron el regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado de un mes xD) y me estuve viciando al juego de "Amnesia: Memories"… sí, el juego otome, no el de terror como tal vez muchas personas puedan llegar a pensar x3**

 **Y bueno, si os digo la verdad estoy muy feliz con este fic eue Tengo bastantes ideas las cuales he anotado por si las moscas y creo que las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes, incluso poco a poco iré dejando pistas sobre quien podría ser el enmascarado, a ver quién se va acercando. xD Por ahora espero que os guste la trayectoria actual y también dos personitas. ¿Por qué digo dos personitas? Lo leeréis en el fic.**

 **Y con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡os dejo comenzar a leer el nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que os guste! eue**

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: BUSCANDO PISTAS Y NUEVOS AMIGOS**

Dos días después de aquel baile y el encuentro con el enmascarado, el equipo de Natsu regresó al gremio, frustrados por no haber cumplido con éxito la misión. Tras terminar aquel evento tuvieron que dar una gran parte de su recompensa para los destrozos, y aunque Lionel y Alessa querían darle más de la mitad porque habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo y eran muy agradables con ellos, el equipo rechazo el dinero a excepción de unos 2.500 jeyels para cada uno.

En aquel momento se encontraban con Makarov en el despacho de éste, explicándoles lo sucedido y la pelea de Lucy contra el enmascarado, no obstante, la maga no habló sobre que lo que le había pasado con ella en sí.

-Ya veo –dijo el anciano tras terminar de escuchar-. Ese tipo robando… me pregunto qué es lo que quiere hacer ahora… Pero me temo que no es nada bueno…

-Yo creo que tendríamos que buscarle –habló Erza-, ir su base.

-Es una idea muy buena, sin embargo no tengo ni idea de donde se podría esconder ni cual podría ser su siguiente golpe.

Los magos se cruzaron de brazos, pensativos.

-Esto… yo creo que tendríamos que decirles a los demás –propuso Wendy después de unos minutos-. Si les explicamos tal vez nos quieran echar una mano.

-Es una buena idea, Maestro –afirmó Lucy-. Con ellos localizaremos mucho antes al enmascarado.

-Me gusta su idea –siguió Natsu con una sonrisa decidida.

-¡Aye! –siguió Happy. Gray no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza al igual que Erza.

Makarov miró a los jóvenes y después de unos instantes habló.

-Muy bien, iré a decirles inmediatamente.

Pero, antes de que pudiera dirigirse a la puerta, ésta sonó.

-¿Maestro? –escucharon desde el otro lado, la voz provenía de Mira-. ¿Está ahí dentro?

-Sí Mirajane, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Hay dos personas que quieren hablar con usted, dicen que quieren entrar al gremio.

-Ah, claro. Déjales pasar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dándoles paso a un chico de unos 22 años y a una chica de entre 14 y 15 años. El muchacho tenía el cabello revuelto de color azul celeste, ojos verdes tras unas gafas redondas de cristal y vestido con una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto de color verde y gris, pantalones largos grisáceos y zapatos negros, mientras que la joven tenía el pelo corto a excepción de dos mechas a los lados de su cara que eran un poco más largos y de color castaño claro, los ojos violeta e iba vestida con una camisa de cuello alto y sin mangas de color rosa y bordes blancos y una falda corta del mismo color, además llevaba medias negras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y botines rosas.

-Perdona por venir en plena reunión –dijo el chico tímidamente agachando la cabeza.

-No os preocupes no era importante –dijo Makarov con una sonrisa para después acercarse a ellos-. Mirajane me dijo que queríais entrar al gremio, ¿es cierto eso?

-S-sí –dijo la castaña en voz baja-. Mi hermano y yo desde hace muy poco tiempo usamos magia, pero aquí queremos aprender todo lo posible y también queremos ayudar a la gente.

-Así que por favor…

-¡Déjenos entrar en Fairy Tail! –dijeron al unísono mientras agachaban la cabeza en señal de súplica y respeto.

-Alzad la cabeza –contestó el anciano. Los nuevos hicieron lo que pidió Makarov, para encontrarse una sonrisa no sólo de él, sino de los que estaban presentes-. No tenéis que ser ni los más fuertes ni los más inteligentes, lo único que tenéis que ser es un amigo, alguien más de la familia. Por eso, sois más que bien recibidos en el gremio.

Los semblantes preocupados de estos cambiaron a uno de felicidad.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamaron.

Makarov asintió, brindándoles una sonrisa.

-Ahora salgamos todos de aquí, tenemos que organizar una fiesta.

Natsu y compañía gritaron alegremente mientras que los nuevos asentían lentamente y sin apenas entender.

Tras esto, todos salieron de la habitación.

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

Muchos se encontraban gritando, peleando y bebiendo cerveza, pero al mismo tiempo, un grupo pequeño rodeaba a los recién llegados, los cuales hace tan solo unos minutos les habían puesto su marca del gremio. Allí se encontraban Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Pantherlily y Charle.

-Teníamos mucho miedo de no poder entrar aquí –comentó el chico, cuya marca de color verde azulado se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo-. Como nuestro poder mágico es tan bajo…

-No os preocupéis –dijo Lisanna-. Al maestro no le importa eso.

-Además, aquí podéis aprender a manejarlo –siguió su hermana-. Los que estamos aquí no dudarán en ayudaros.

-¿Enserio? –dijo sorprendida la chica. Su marca del gremio de color rosa oscuro se encontraba en la zona que conectaba al cuello con la columna vertebral-. Que bien, este lugar es mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Una cosa –empezó a decir Wendy-, aún no nos habéis dicho vuestros nombres.

-Es cierto –habló Levy, la cual tenía a Pantherlily sobre su regazo-. ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¿De dónde venís?

-Yo me llamo Erika –contestó la pelicastaña-. Y él es mi hermano mayor Kai. Venimos de un pueblo llamado Ederne.

-Encantada de conoceros –dijo Mirajane-. Yo soy Mirajane, y ella es Lisanna, mi hermana pequeña. También tengo un hermano mediano, pero ahora mismo…

-¡NO HUYAS Y PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE! –se escuchó desde otro lugar del gremio para después oír como un objeto de madera se rompía con fuerza.

-Está con el resto… -finalizó con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Yo soy Wendy –se presentó la peliazul-. Y mi amiga es Charle.

-Hola –saludó la felina.

-Mi nombre es Levy –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Pantherlily –dijo únicamente.

-Y yo Happy –continuó el exceed azulado-. ¿Os gustan los peces?

-Y yo me llamo Lucy –finalizó la rubia.

-¿LUCY? –repitió Erika boquiabierta-. ¿La misma Lucy que peleó en los Juegos Mágicos de hace 4 años?

-A-así es…

-¡Vaya! ¡Estuviste increíble! –decía con una sonrisa-. ¡Mi hermano tampoco podía dejar de fijarse en ti! ¡Incluso se preocupó mucho cuando fuiste lastimada en la batalla naval!

-¡HERMANA! –exclamó Kai completamente avergonzado de que ella hubiera dicho eso en voz alta-. ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS EN VOZ ALTA COMO SI NADA!

-¡Pero si es verdad! –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¡PERO ES NORMAL PREOCUPARSE DE LA GENTE QUE ESTÁ HERIDA!

Los dos hermanos seguían discutiendo, mientras que el resto sonreía viéndoles como discutían como dos niños.

-Me alegra mucho que os preocuparais por mí. Muchas gracias –contestó Lucy con una sonrisa. Kai se puso levemente colorado e inclinó la cabeza mientras ajustaba las lentes sobre sus ojos.

-¡HEY LUCE! –exclamó Natsu acercándose al grupo-. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de ellos? –preguntaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos-. Ellos son los recién llegados, se llaman Kai y Erika.

-¡Encantada! –dijo felizmente la castaña.

-Es un placer conocerte, Natsu –decía tímidamente el peliazul-. Te admiro mucho por tu poder. Estuviste realmente increíble en los juegos mágicos.

-Gracias –contestó. El pelirrosa se quedó mirando fijamente al chico, el cual ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

-¿O-ocurre algo? –preguntó.

-No, nada –respondió para después volverse a la rubia-. Lucy… ¿puedo ir a tu apartamento a dormir?

-¡Ni hablar! –contestó molesta-. ¡Tú ya tienes una casa en donde dormir!  
-Pero es que tu cama es más cómoda…

-¡Un no es un no!

-Pues si no quieres que duerma en tu cama… -y tras decir esto echó a correr-. ¡ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!

-¡ESTÚPIDO NATSU! –exclamó mientras trataba de alcanzarle, molesta-. ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Los dos magos salieron corriendo, dejando atrás los gritos de sus compañeros de juerga y las miradas extrañadas de algunos que vieron la escena sin entender que había pasado.

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

El día llegaba a su fin con los últimos rayos del sol y la gente de Magnolia regresaba a sus hogares después de un día de trabajo. Pero entre todos ellos, Natsu corría en dirección a la casa de la maga celestial mientras que ella le perseguía en un intento de detenerlo.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO! –gritaba la chica.

-¡Primero atrápame! –entonces el pelirrosa echó a correr a mayor velocidad para que Lucy no le alcanzara. Después de unos segundos, la rubia se detuvo para tomar un respiro, se agachó y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire.

-Ya verás cuando te pille…

En ese momento comenzó a sentir un sentimiento extraño, como si la estuvieran observando, por esa razón y de forma inmediata miró a su alrededor. Veía a la gente caminar, pero no había nadie que estuviera fijándose en ella.

-Tal vez me esté volviendo algo paranoica… -pensaba cuando en entonces vio a lo lejos a un hombre un poco más mayor que ella. Lo que destacaba de él era que llevaba un abrigo largo de color beige y llevaba botas negras. También podía verle claramente el rostro, tenía el pelo azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos ámbar. Similares a los de…

-Luce… -susurraron en su oído, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Lucy se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y delante de ella vio a Natsu-. ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No querías evitar que fuera a tu apartamento?

-Y aún sigo queriendo que no vayas –respondió-. Pero acabo de ver…

Mientras decía esto, la maga se daba la vuelta para observar una vez más a aquel hombre, sin embargo, cuando le busco con la mirada notó que se había esfumado de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que has visto? –preguntó.

-H-he visto… -comenzó a decir mientras que Natsu inclinaba la cabeza a un lado. Finalmente Lucy se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza-. Mejor olvídalo.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Al igual que con eso que tenías que decirme…? –decía ella cruzándose de brazos. Al recordarlo, Natsu alzó los brazos para colocarlas detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, pues… -empezó a decir-. Mejor vayamos a dormir, estoy agotado del viaje y necesito fuerzas para pegarle una paliza al Graynizado.

Con esto, el pelirrosa comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de la maga celestial.

-¡NO! –gritó Lucy-. ¡A MI CASA NO!

Natsu sonrió.

-Tarde.

Y con ello retomaron la carrera en dirección al apartamento de la rubia.

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

Los días transcurrieron y en el gremio comenzaron a investigar sobre el hombre enmascarado, no obstante el tiempo pasaba y seguían igual que el primer día: con las manos vacías.

Pero también veían como Kai y Erika aprendían cada vez más sobre magia, y hasta en ocasiones se les veía con alguien más del gremio, riendo, descubriendo un poco más de sus poderes y en general disfrutando de su estadía.

-Muy bien, vamos a practicar un poco –decía el chico fuera del gremio junto a su hermana. A un lado de ellos se encontraban Lisanna, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Charle y Lucy.

-¡Mucho ánimo! –gritó la peliblanca para alentarles.

-Me pregunto qué magia tienen –siguió Romeo. El joven el día en que se unieron se encontraba en medio de una misión, pero finalmente se encontraron cuando éste regreso hace dos días.

-De seguro que no están mal –habló la exceed.

-¿Comienzo yo? –preguntó Erika a su hermano, éste asintió-. Está bien.

Entonces la pelicastaña cerró los ojos, alzó las manos hacia el frente y empezó a concentrar energía. Los segundos pasaban y con ellos todos los presentes notaban como todo que había a su alrededor cambiaba de forma.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Levy inquieta.

-El paisaje está cambiando… -dijo Lucy.

El lugar cambió y entonces vieron como varios soldados con escudos y espadas avanzaban velozmente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡Vienen hacia aquí! –exclamó Wendy asustada.

-No os preocupéis –contestó Kai-. Tan solo es magia ilusoria.

-¿Magia ilusoria? –repitió Romeo.

-Solo creo ilusiones para dar miedo al enemigo –explicó Erika girándose hacia ellos.

-Ahora me toca a mí –siguió. Kai se agachó y con las manos tocó el suelo, entonces el suelo empezó a temblar, creando grietas en la tierra.

-Es increíble –dijo Lisanna asombrada.

-Tienen magia muy interesante –comentó el chico. El resto asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con él.

-¡Chicos! –escucharon. Todos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo que la magia de los dos hermanos desvanecía completamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con ello pudieron ver claramente a cierto pelirrosa y su exceed-.

-¿Habéis sentido ese terremoto? –preguntó Happy preocupado.

-Perdona –se disculpó Erika-. Estábamos entrenando nuestra magia.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Natsu con los ojos brillantes de la emoción-. ¡Pues pelear contra mí! ¡Me siento encendido!

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –contestó Lucy antes de que estos dos respondieran-. Primero, aún están aprendiendo a controlar su magia y podrían hacerse daño en un paso en falso. Y segundo, si peleas de seguro que podrías destruir o la ciudad o el gremio en sí.

-Pero tendré cuidado…

-Que no.

Viendo esto, Kai y Erika comenzaron a reírse.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte por nosotros Lucy –agradeció el peliazul-. Y no te preocupes, Erubi, otro día pelearemos.

-¿Eh? –decía extrañado el pelirrosa-. ¿Erubi?

-Así es –contestó Erika-. En Ederne salamandra significa Erubi.

-Y como muchos te llaman Salamander creo que ese apodo te quedaría bien, ¿te molesta?

-No, que va –respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza-. Sólo que me ha extrañado un poco.

-Menos mal…

Entonces, Mirajane apareció a la vista de todos.

-Hermana –saludó Lisanna mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa-. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy el Maestro os está esperando.

-¿Acaso ocurre algo? –preguntó Wendy extrañada.

-Ahora mismo está con Erza y Gray –contestó-. Quiere hablaros sobre el enmascarado. Creo que ya saben el paradero de éste.

-¿Enserio? –dijeron Natsu y Lucy junto a Happy, al cual por desgracia le habían olvidado por completamente mencionar.

-Os está esperando en su despacho.

Los magos asintieron con la cabeza y a continuación se alejaron del lugar en dirección a la sala en la que se encontraba el Maestro y sus compañeros de equipo. Además, detrás de Makarov se encontraban Gajeel y Pantherlily apoyados contra la pared.

-Perdonad por la espera –se disculparon nada más llegar.

-No os preocupéis –contestó Makarov, el cual se encontraba encima de la mesa para estar más o menos a la altura de los demás.

-Mirajane nos ha dicho que habéis encontrado algo sobre el enmascarado –habló Lucy-. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Exacto –asintió el anciano-. Todo esto ha sido gracias a Gajeel y Lily.

-Gihi –rió el pelinegro desde su lugar.

-En nuestra última misión –empezó a narrar el exceed negro-. Escuchamos a unos ciudadanos hablar sobre un enmascarado el cual había robado algunas joyas valiosas de una familia rica de la zona. Y según algunos testigos que le vieron huir, observaron como éste después de su nuevo éxito se dirigía hacia las ruinas del monasterio de Ortzi.

-¿Monasterio de Ortzi? –preguntó Gray.

-Así es –contestó la pelirroja-. Hace muchos años en ese lugar vivían muchos monjes, sin embargo, hubo una gran explosión que lo derrumbo completamente. Actualmente se encuentra abandonado.

-Me pregunto porque se habrá dirigido allí –dijo Charle.

-A saber, puede que buscara un lugar en donde nadie pudiera encontrarle debido a las dificultades –explicó la rubia.

-Podría ser –contestó Makarov-. Pero lo que más importa en este momento es detenerle y hacerle devolver todo lo que ha robado, por eso, quiero que vayáis al monasterio de Ortzi a investigar.

-¡Genial! –exclamó el pelirrosa-. ¡Me siento encendido!

-¡Aye! –siguió Happy.

En ese momento entre todos los gritos de emoción del mago de fuego y el felino azulado, se escuchó un estruendo en la puerta, y de golpe esta se abrió, dejando caer tanto a Erika como Kai.

-Auch… -gemía de dolor el chico.

-¿Puedes bajarte de mí? –preguntaba su hermana molesta por el peso de éste.

-Perdona… -se disculpó mientras trataba de levantarse.

-¿No creéis que es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás? –preguntó Makarov cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sabemos, pero… -empezó a decir la castaña.

-Queríamos ayudaros un poco… -finalizó el peliazul.

-El viaje podría ser peligroso –comentó Erza.

-Ya, sin embargo queremos ayudaros. Además, podría servirnos como entrenamiento y para conocer Fiore un poco más –explicó la chica.

El equipo se miró entre sí.

-¿Os parece bien que vengan? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-A mí me preocupa que les ocurra algo –contestó Wendy.

-Pero como han dicho, puede que les sirva como entrenamiento –siguió Gray.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema –respondió Natsu.

-Ni yo –habló Happy.

-¿Tú que piensas, Lucy? –preguntó Erza.

-Bueno, a mí tampoco me gustaría que les ocurriera algo mientras estuviéramos con la guardia baja, pero yo creo que deberíamos de darles también una oportunidad –contestó mientras recordaba sus primeras misiones, las cuales eran complicadas pero que gracias a ellas logró fortalecerse. La maga espadachina se volteó hacia el Maestro, y éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues en ese caso –entonces, todos se dieron la vuelta y se giraron para mirar a los hermanos-. Podéis venir, pero no os alejéis mucho de nosotros por si ocurre algo.

-¡Genial! –dijeron al unísono y completamente ilusionados.

-Ahora tenéis que iros a prepararnos para partir lo antes posible –comentó Makarov.

-¡Entendido! –contestaron todos.

Tras esto, todos salieron de la habitación para prepararse. Pero a la vez sentían que estaban cada vez más cerca de atrapar finalmente al enmascarado.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Holaaaa a todos eue**

 **Espero que estén todos bien. Yo por lo menos estoy cansada porque ya es muy tarde por aquí x3**

 **En estos días he estado algo ocupada, pero he intentado sacar tiempo para escribir el capítulo, y no solo eso, he estado escribiendo un capítulo especial de mi fic "The Prince and the Singer" así que las personas que siguieron esa historia y ahora están leyendo este fic estad alerta porque uno de estos días habrá capítulo que estará centrado en el Gale (con algo de Nalu, pero en menor cantidad).**

 **También debo comentar que esta historia ya está por la mitad (tal y como dije esto no iba a ser muy largo) y aún faltan varias cosas por descubrir, sobre quien es el enmascarado, que es lo que quiere con Lucy entre otras cosas. Pero eso ya se verá con el transcurso del tiempo x3**

 **Y bueno, os dejo finalmente empezar con el capítulo, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡sigamos con la historia! eue**

 **P.D. También me gustaría que dejarais algún comentario, os estaría realmente agradecida por ello eueU**

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PELEA EN LAS RUINAS**

Después de empacar todo lo necesario, el equipo fue a alquilar un vehículo mágico para poder viajar al monasterio de Ortzi lo más rápido posible. El trasporte que tomaron prestado era uno para 8 personas, tres plazas detrás del todo, otras tres en el medio y dos en la parte delantera.

Natsu, acompañado de Lucy, Happy y Kai se encontraban al fondo, Wendy, Erika y Charle en el centro y delante Gray y Erza, la cual controlaba el vehículo con su magia.

-Cuando te sientas mal avísame para cambiarnos –comentó Gray-. Necesitamos ahorrar toda la magia posible para pelear.

-Lo sé –contestó Erza mientras se colocaba la muñequera conectada al vehículo-. Pero no te preocupes, ya han pasado muchos años desde que conduje uno y además, me he vuelto más fuerte desde entonces.

-Pero aún así intenta ahorrar toda la energía posible.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó.

-¡Sí! –exclamaron todos a excepción de los dos dragón slayers.

-No… -contestaron Natsu y Wendy mareados antes de que se pusieran en marcha.

-Pues si estamos todos, partamos.

Y tras esto se pusieron en marcha al monasterio.

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

Llevaban poco más de media hora de viaje y los dragón slayers se encontraban cada vez peor.

-¿Siempre les pasa eso? –preguntó Kai a sus compañeros de asiento.

-A Wendy le ocurre desde hace menos tiempo que a Natsu –explicó Happy, el cual se encontraban en el regazo de la rubia-. Pero antes de que se mareara solía usar Troia para calmarle el mareo.

-Es una pena que ya no tenga efecto en ninguno de los dos –comentó Lucy.

-Por cierto, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Ortzi? –preguntó Erika dirigiéndose a Erza y a Gray.

-Como media hora más –contestó Gray mirando al frente de la carretera.

-Necesuito saulir ya… -decía el pelirrosa tratando de salir por la ventana para escapar de aquella tortura.

-¡NO LO HAGAS! –gritaron Lucy y Happy agarrándole para que no se tirara.

-Al menos Wendy solo se queja –comentó Charle, la cual se encontraba sentada entre la peliazul y la pelicastaña.

-Que termiune… glup… esta pesadilla ya… glup… -hablaba Wendy entre arcadas.

-Duerme un rato –contestó la felina cruzándose de patas.

-Esuo intento… glup…

-No me gustaría estar en su pellejo… -comentó Kai.

-Ni tú ni nadie de nosotros –siguió Lucy mientras trataba de calmar al mareado mago de fuego. Vamos, aguanta un poco más, que en un rato podrás tomar aire fresco y descansar.

-Lo sue… pero… glup…

Y al mismo tiempo que ella le decía palabras de aliento, el peliazul observaba fijamente a la pareja.

.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -.- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *.

Otra media hora pasó hasta que finalmente Erza detuvo el vehículo mágico en un bosque.

-Supuestamente estamos cerca del monasterio de Ortzi –explicaba la pelirroja saliendo de su lugar-. Así que desde aquí caminaremos hacia allí.

-¡LIBERTAD! –exclamó Natsu nada más salir del vehículo mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo.

-¡Aye! –dijo Happy.

-La hora se me ha hecho eterna… –comentó Wendy apoyándose al transporte.

-Vamos, no es momento de estar relajados –dijo Lucy mientras tomaba su mochila, dispuesta a ponérsela en su espalda-. Tenemos que investigar el monasterio y dar con ese enmascarado.

-Lucy tiene razón –siguió el pelinegro-. Mientras que ese tipo siga merodeando por las calles no podéis relajarnos.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor que descansáramos? –propuso Erika tímidamente-. No por mí, sino por Erza, Natsu y Wendy.

El grupo observó a estos tres, la pelirroja aunque tratara de disimular que estaba bien podía verse que algunas gotas de sudor caían sobre su frente debido a que al conducir el vehículo un poco de su magia fue drenada, y los dragón slayers respiraban con cansancio debido al mareo que habían sentido por toda una hora.

Lucy respiró hondo y asintió.

-Está bien…

Dejó su bolsa en el suelo y miró a sus compañeros que hacían igual que ella y se sentaban para sacar de sus bolsas algún tentempié o se ponían a hablar de forma tranquila. La rubia se encogió de hombros y le dijo a sus compañeros.

-Voy a echar un vistazo por la zona a ver si veo algo interesante.

Tras esto se alejó de allí.

Caminó entre los árboles por varios minutos cuando entonces se encontró delante de ella una gran elevación de escombros.

-¿Eso será de las ruinas del monasterio? –se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Luce! –escuchó. La rubia se volteó para ver a su amigo pelirrosa acercarse a ella.

-¿Por qué has venido? –preguntó curiosa. Además, notó como el felino azulado no estaba cerca del chico-. ¿Y Happy no está contigo?

-Ahora no, como me aburría un poco decidí seguirte –contestó con una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió con otra. Entonces giraron la vista hacia el montón de rocas-. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que hay arriba?

-Un poco –dijo con sinceridad. En ese momento Natsu comenzó a subir, alarmando a la maga celestial-. ¡Espera! ¡Tenemos que esperar a los demás!  
-No seas aburrida, Luce –respondió haciendo un puchero-. Sólo será un pequeño vistazo.

-Pero…

-Vamos, sólo quiero ver lo que hay y luego podremos volver con el resto.

-De acuerdo… te acompañaré para supervisar que no haces nada impulsivo.

Tras esto los dos empezaron a escalar a la cima.

-Deprisa, Lucy –decía Natsu avanzando a paso rápido.

-¿Acaso vas derrochar toda tu energía antes de la acción?

-Tengo energía como para quemar todo a mí paso –rio.

-¿Incluso para aguantar un viaje más en vehículo? –preguntó de manera irónica. Tras decir esto escuchó como el chico trataba de retener una arcada-. Perdona, sólo era una broma.

-No… no te preocupes –contestó intentando calmarse.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a volver a escalar, pero cuando se agarró a una de las rocas ésta se desprendió, tambaleando y haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

-¡Cuidado!

Entonces Lucy notó como sostenían su mano con fuerza para que no cayera. Permaneció inmóvil, mirando a Natsu la cual la agarraba fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo me siento sobresaltada… no me esperaba que eso sucediera –dijo en estado de shock. El pelirrosa la ayudó a estabilizarse.

-Subamos a la cima –habló-. Luego iré a avisarles a los demás.

-¿Irás? –preguntó extrañada de que no dijera eso en plural.

-Tú te quedarás aquí y comprobarás si hay alguien a la vista.

-Que haya pasado el susto de antes no significa que me vuelva a pasar.

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero que te pase nada.

Después de escuchar eso las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rosadas. Agachó la cabeza para apartar la vista de su amigo, ya que desde hacía tiempo Lucy había empezado a sentir algo más que amistad por él, algo más profundo. Algo llamado amor.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –preguntó tras notar como las mejillas de la chica cambiaban de color.

-S-sí. Estoy bien –repitió.

-Está bien… sigamos –dijo para volver a subir, pero con la diferencia de que en ese momento sostenía con una mano la de la rubia.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Natsu y Lucy habían alcanzado la cumbre y a continuación Natsu bajó en solitario para avisar a los demás, mientras que la chica miraba las vistas que había a su alrededor.

A un lado podía ver las copas de un montón de árboles mientras que por el otro lado veía las piedras de lo que había sido partes del monasterio de Ortzi. Además allí podía ver lo que una vez fue el edificio principal, con algunas zonas destruidas y otras llenas de musgo.

Permaneció ahí por algunos minutos hasta que finalmente vio a sus compañeros escalar hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba ella.

-Habéis tardado más de lo que esperaba –comentó la rubia.

-Es que Kai y Erika no estaban cuando he llegado yo –respondió Natsu cuando se encontraba junto a ella.

-Tenía que ir al baño –contestó la castaña apenada.

-Dejemos de discutir por una estupidez –habló la pelirroja- y dirijámonos a dentro del monasterio.

Tras esto el grupo fue caminando con cuidado de no tropezar hasta la entrada del lugar, el cual estaba desolado.

-¿Vosotros creéis que estará ahí dentro? –preguntó Happy preocupado.

-A saber –contestó Charle.

-Si no se puede esperar allí –empezó a decir Gray-, y cuando aparezca le hacemos una emboscada.

-Apoyo la idea del nudista –dijo de acuerdo el pelirrosa.

-Lo primero de todo es que exploremos el sitio –contestó Erza-. Tal vez encontremos algunas cosas que robo el enmascarado y podamos devolvérselo a sus dueños.

-Eso me parece una idea mejor –habló Wendy.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo –dijo de acuerdo Lucy, entonces se giró hacia Kai y Erika-. ¿Y vosotros que decís?

Los hermanos se cruzaron de brazos, pensativos.

-Opino que las dos ideas son buenas –decía el chico-. Así que no me importa cuál de las dos escojáis, yo lo apoyaré.

-Lo mismo digo –siguió su hermana.

-Pues vayamos a explorar –dijo finalmente Erza.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a hacer lo que tú quieras? –preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez.

-Porque lo digo yo –contestó haciéndoles un mal de ojo, el cual hizo temblar de miedo a los dos magos.

El grupo entró dentro del monasterio, fijándose en todo detalle del interior. Habían entrado en un pasillo largo, en donde todo estaba destruido, con musgo, polvo y con bastantes telarañas. Podía verse también a los lados varias salas, las cuales todas estaban completamente destrozadas.

-Y pensar que en este lugar vivía gente hasta hace unos años… -murmuró la maga celestial.

-Lo bueno es que ahora están en un lugar mejor –dijo Wendy-. O eso creo yo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros cuando de repente Natsu se detuvo delante de ellos y alzó el brazo, completamente serio y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Ocurre algo, Natsu? –preguntó Happy.

-No estamos solos –respondió, alarmando a todos. Lucy observó la zona un poco más hasta que finalmente logró escuchar las pisadas las cuales se refería su amigo, y tras unos segundos supo de dónde provenían los pasos, y era concretamente de un pasillo que conectaba al que en ese momento se encontraban. El mago de fuego también logró localizar el lugar donde se encontraba el infiltrado y echó a correr-. ¡Deprisa, está por aquí!

Su equipo le siguió un poco más atrás, pero con cuidado de no perderle de vista. Corrieron por el pasillo por unos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a una gran sala circular donde apenas llegaba la luz. Como todas las demás habitaciones, estaba tenía desprendimientos de rocas y eran resbaladizas por el musgo que tenía muchas de estas. Además, en la sala se concentraba la humedad.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Erza al pelirrosa.

-Sin duda alguna.

-Vaya, vaya –escucharon-. Mira lo que tengo por aquí.

El grupo se puso en guardia, listos a cualquier ataque sorpresa. En ese momento vieron como desde las sombras aparecía un hombre enmascarado, mostrando su genuina sonrisa, Lucy al verle se puso más en alerta.

-Es él –susurró a sus compañeros.

-Pero si son esos magos que estaban en la fiesta de la mansión Florit… -decía mientras iba observándoles de uno en uno hasta que finalmente cruzó su mirada con la de la rubia-, y parece que el destino ha querido que nos volviéramos a cruzar.

-No estamos aquí para parlotear –interrumpió Natsu prendiendo sus manos en llamas-. Estamos aquí para pegarte una paliza.

-Ya veo… venís para devolver los objetos que robe al lugar al que les pertenece… Pero siento deciros que quien lo encuentra se lo queda.

-Te tragarás esas palabras cuando hayamos acabado contigo –murmuró mientras le miraba fijamente y molesto.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente-. Acepto tu invitación de batalla. Pero notó una gran desventaja para mí. Por eso hagamos justas las cosas…

Entonces alzó el dedo y chasqueó, y con esto el suelo empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Erza mirando al suelo. En ese momento escucharon a Wendy gritar y se giraron para verla, allí se encontraron como una enorme flor surgía del suelo e iba encerrándola en su interior y era agarrada por los filamentos de esta. Pero no solo a ella, todos a excepción Natsu iban siendo atrapados por flores gigantes que aparecieron del suelo después de que el suelo temblara.

-¡Chicos! -gritó Natsu con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-En ningún momento he dicho que todos pudierais participar en la pelea. Por eso mientras estemos peleando, tus amigos se encontraran descansando en mis queridas flores.

-Maldita sea… -decía Erza a punto de ser encerrada. Gray apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando finalmente fue atrapado en el interior de la planta.

-¡Natsu! –gritó Happy poco antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amigo.

-¡Wendy! –exclamó Charle preocupada por la peliazul ya que ella ya había sido encerrada en la flor. Erika gritaba de miedo cuando la flor la atrapo mientras que Kai intentaba zafarse de los filamentos.

-No puedo dejar que pelee solo –pensó Lucy mientras veía que la flor que la retenía estaba cerca de cerrarse. En ese momento sacó a duras penas la llave que estaba buscando y gritó-. ¡POR FAVOR, ÁBRETE PUERTA DEL…!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar quedó encerrada.

-¡Lucy! –gritó Natsu.

-Así es más justo –dijo con una sonrisa el enmascarado.

Entonces, una luz empezó a brillar junto al mago y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Loke estaba a su lado.

-Hola Natsu –saludó el espíritu-. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-¡Loke! –dijo sorprendido.

-¿Y Lucy? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor en busca de su dueña-. Me acaba de invocar así que debe de estar por aquí…

-Mejor dejemos las explicaciones para luego y ayúdame a vencer a ese tipo de ahí –contestó Natsu.

-¿Al final se une alguien más? –dijo incordiado el enmascarado y rodando los ojos-. Qué más da, aunque haya uno más no significa que vayáis a vencerme.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú –le contestó Loke, entonces miró al mago de fuego-. Luchemos juntos esta vez.

-¡Sí! –exclamó completamente decidido.

-Mucha charla… ¡Y POCA ACCIÓN!

Entonces, el enmascarado alzó los brazos y de ellos salieron esferas brillantes los cuales iban dirigidos hacia ellos.

-¡Ten cuidado! –exclamó el pelirrosa para después saltar y esquivar el ataque. Loke imitó a su compañero y esquivó el ataque rápidamente.

-¡GOLPE REGULUS! –gritó el espíritu alzando el brazo y disparando de este un rayo brillante. El hombre lo esquivó a duras penas.

-Vaya, vaya… -murmuró.

-¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –rugió el mago mientras expulsaba de su boca una gran llamarada directa hacia el enmascarado. Pero cuando las llamas cesaron vieron que no estaba allí-. ¿Pero cómo…?

-Muy lento.

Y con ello, Natsu recibió un golpe en el estómago lanzándolo al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Loke.

-Esto no es nada –contestó-. Estoy ardiendo.

-Pues apagaré tu fuego antes de que te des cuenta –a continuación el enmascarado volvió a chasquear los dedos, haciendo que de entre las rocas salieran raíces gigantes que iban hacia Natsu y Loke. Estos dos volvieron a esquivar.

-Maldición –murmuró Natsu-. Si Erza estuviera aquí los habría cortado en pedazos.

-Cortar… -decía pensativo el pelinaranja-. ¡ESO ES!

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? –preguntó. Entonces Loke sonrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la mano de este apareció una espada formada de luz dejando boquiabierto al pelirrosa-. ¿PERO CUANDO HAS APRENDIDO A HACER ESO?

-Ha sido algo improvisado –contestó con sinceridad. En ese momento giró con la espada, cortando todas las raíces que se acercaban-. Y parece que ha funcionado a la perfección.

-Pues ahora intenta destruir esas flores –dijo Natsu señalando las grandes plantas que retenían a sus amigos.

-Dalo por hecho –Loke alzó la espada una vez más y atestó un golpe en una de las flores, sin embargo esta no se rompió, lo único que ocurrió es que el arma de luz del espíritu desapareciera-. ¿Pero por qué…?

-Como he dicho, habría igual de condiciones –explicó el enmascarado-. Hasta que no me derrotéis nadie saldrá de ahí.

-Si tenemos que derrotarte –empezó Natsu mientras volvía a sus manos de fuego-. Lo haremos hasta volverte en cenizas.

El mago echó a correr en dirección al hombre y cuando estuvo delante saltó sobre su cabeza.

-¡LLAMA BRILLANTE DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –gritó mientras volvía sus llamas en una gran bola ardiente y se lo lanzaba. El enmascarado recibió el golpe directamente.

-¡RAYO REGULUS! –Loke concentró rápidamente energía en su anillo y de este expulso un haz de luz potente hacia el hombre-. ¡ATAQUEMOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, NATSU!

-¡ENTENDIDO! –exclamó el pelirrosa de forma decidida.

-¡RÁFAGA…! –una vez más, de las manos del pelinaranja empezó a surgir una gran cantidad de luz al mismo tiempo que giraba sus brazos de forma circular, creando un sello mágico.

-¡PUÑO DE DESTRUCCIÓN…! –decía Natsu concentrando toda la gran cantidad de fuego posible en su puño.

-¡REGULUS!

-¡DEL REY DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Con esto, los dos magos lanzaron su ataque más poderoso hacia el hombre, el cual recibió sin ninguna opción de huir. Los ataques colisionaron, provocando una gran explosión. Tanto Natsu como Loke se cubrieron la cara para recibir las menos heridas posibles y cuando la explosión cesó se volvieron a ver al enmascarado tirado en el suelo.

-¡Lo logramos! –dijo Natsu.

-¡Mira! –exclamó Loke mirando a las flores gigantes, las cuales se iban marchitando y rápidamente desaparecían, dejando caer al suelo al resto de sus amigos.

-¡Chicos! –exclamó el pelirrosa corriendo hacia ellos-. ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Me siento muy cansada, pero más o menos estoy bien… -contestó Erza abriendo lentamente los ojos-. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-El enmascarado –contestó el chico-. Uso su magia para atraparos, y hasta que no le derrotáramos no os dejarían.

-No me gusta decirlo, pero –empezó a decir Gray- gracias por salvarnos el trasero, pelo chicle.

-No es nada, solo he demostrado aguantar más que tú –contestó Natsu cruzándose de brazos como si fuera superior a él.

-¿QUÉ DICES?

Erika y Kai rieron tímidamente mientras que Wendy y Charle observaban a los dos chicos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En ese momento escucharon una risa baja, proveniente del enmascarado el cual se iba levantando del suelo lentamente.

-¿Aún quieres más pelea? –preguntó el pelirrosa.

-Claro –respondió, entonces el cuerpo de este se volvió borroso, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿No es real? –dijo sorprendida Erza.

-Pero ahora mismo no es el mejor momento –siguió-. Recuperaré la magia que he perdido con vosotros y cuando nos volvamos a ver las cosas que han ocurrido aquí serán distintas. No dejaré las cosas a medias.

Erza se levantó lentamente del suelo al igual que Wendy, Gray y Lucy.

-Y no os preocupéis por lo que estabais buscando, ya me encargue de trasladarlo yo a mi otra base.

-Maldito… -murmuró el pelinegro de forma molesta.

-Así que por ahora nos despedimos. Pero vuelvo a repetir –en ese momento giró la vista hacia la maga celestial- no dejaré las cosas a medias.

Tras esto la figura del enmascarado desapareció. En ese momento el cuerpo de Lucy no aguantó más y cayó al suelo de rodillas, preocupando a todos.

-¿Estás bien, Lushi? –preguntó Happy corriendo a la rubia al igual que el espíritu celestial.

-Más o menos –respondió con cansancio-. Como he abierto la puerta de Loke he usado mi magia. Y por lo que parece, esa flor drenaba parte de nuestra magia.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya ya –dijo el espíritu-. Si me necesitas no te preocupes, vendré con mi propia magia.

-De acuerdo –asintió ella. Tras esto el pelinaranja desapareció de allí.

-¿Necesitas que te echen una mano, Luce? –preguntó Natsu acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. Ella nada más verle abrió los ojos como platos, como asustada, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y de un impulso se levantó del suelo, rechazando la ayuda del chico y dejándole completamente extrañado.

-No hace falta –contestó.

-¿Luce…? –decía Natsu preocupado por la actitud de su compañera.

-Ahora vayámonos de aquí lo antes posible –comentaba mientras echaba a andar a la salida.

-No te esfuerces demasiado –dijo la pelirroja-, estás cansada.

-Tranquila, ya descansaré en el viaje de vuelta o en casa.

-Si tú lo dices…

En ese momento todos empezaron a salir de la zona, a excepción de Natsu, el cual permaneció quieto en el lugar y pensativo.

-¿Natsu? –llamó el exceed.

-Ya voy –contestó tras volver a la realidad.

El felino azulado retomó su camino al exterior, seguido por su compañero de equipo. Pero, cuando éste se alejó unos metros, la mente de Natsu volvió a centrarse en otra cosa. Una que le había inquietado, y es que Lucy no solo había rechazado su ayuda, si no que desde que todos fueron liberados de las flores gigantes que les retenían, en ningún momento se había vuelto para mirarle a la cara.

Pero, ¿por qué?


	5. Capítulo 4

**Holaaa a todooos eue**

 **Espero que estén bien, yo he estado leyendo estos días además de estar jugando a la consola y a los juegos del pc (sin olvidar de escribir el capítulo).**

 **Si os digo la verdad, hay cosas que he tenido que ir cambiando mientras escribía, pero son cosas que no afectan a la historia principal (e incluso he puesto algo que sería muy típico de mi escribirlo xDU), y si os digo la verdad a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes eue**

 **También quiero comentaros que tardaré un poquito más en publicar el especial de "** **The Prince and the Singer** **" pero aun así llegara, no os preocupéis (y si aún no lo habéis leído os invito a echarle un vistazo en cuanto podáis eueU)**

 **Y bueno, siento no decir mucho más, porque contaría más sobre el capítulo, pero bueno, lo mejor será es que lo leáis por vosotros mismos porque en mi opinión, este capítulo se me ha hecho interesante escribirlo, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que dé comienzo el cuarto capítulo de este fic! Disfrutadlo nwn**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: DISTANCIAMIENTO**

Pasó un mes desde que fueron al monasterio de Ortzi, y desde entonces Natsu y Lucy no habían vuelto a hablarse. Más bien, cada vez que el pelirrosa que se acercaba a la chica, tanto como para ir a una misión como para charlar, la rubia se alejaba de él.

-¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada a Lucy para que no quiera hablarte? –preguntó Mirajane al mago de fuego que se encontraba sentado delante de ella con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre la barra. Además de ellos, Lisanna se encontraba al lado de su hermana y Happy junto a Natsu.

-Ya te he dicho en todo este mes que no –contestó-. Se ha comportado distante desde que volvimos de buscar al enmascarado.

-¿Y no te ha dicho por qué? -preguntó la menor. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo una vez la pregunté porque actuaba de esa manera con Natsu, pero cambio de tema rápidamente –explicó el exceed.

-Lucy no puede estar evitándote todo el tiempo, sois compañeros de equipo –siguió Mira.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¿Ahora mismo está en su apartamento? –preguntó.

-Seguramente…

Desde que empezó a evitarle, Lucy pasaba más tiempo en su casa escribiendo su novela, leyendo, o alguna vez iba a hacer alguna misión en solitario.

-Pues si está ahí ve a verla y habla de ello.

-Mi hermana tiene razón –dijo Lisanna-, si no quiere hablarte tiene que darte una explicación. Lo que no puede hacer es ignorarte e irse sin más.

-Cierto… ¡Cierto! –exclamó al final mientras levantaba su cuerpo de la barra-. ¡Iré a verla! Y si no quiere estar conmigo que me lo diga, lo entenderé.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora ve a hablar con ella, Natsu –animó Mirajane. El pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza, se levantó de su asiento y corrió afuera del gremio.

-Yo también iré –dijo Happy, hasta que Lisanna le agarró de la bolsa que cargaba en la espalda.

-Tú no puedes ir –le dijo Lisanna, que era quien le detenía-. Es algo que deben solucionar entre ellos dos. Y además…

En ese momento los rostros de las dos Strauss se tornaros escalofriantes para el exceed, el cual empezó a caerle una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy permanecía tumbada sobre su cama, aburrida.

Había estado escribiendo su novela por varios días seguidos, pero en ese momento estaba un poco cansada y tampoco le apetecía ir a una misión, sobre todo cuando había ido a varios durante estos días y tenía dinero como para dos años de renta.

-Tal vez tendría que ir a dar una vuelta –dijo para sí misma-. Podría ir a la librería, a comer fuera… Sí, es una buena idea…

Entonces la rubia se levantó y fue al baño para cambiarse. Tras una ducha relajante se vistió con una blusa de manga larga que dejaba los hombros al descubierto de color blanco con flores, una falda que le llegaba hacia la mitad del muslo de color negro y sus botas. En el cabello se hizo una trenza y se la colocó sobre el hombro. Se puso el cinturón con sus llaves y se miró al espejo.

-Ya estoy lista –pensó con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió a uno serio.

No quería evitar a Natsu, lo contrario, quería hablar con él, tener su compañía. Pero…

Negó con la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente y pensar en otra cosa.

-El aire fresco me sentará bien –y tras decir esto Lucy salió de su apartamento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta llegar a la plaza principal, donde se encontraban los comercios. Miró por los alrededores hasta que finalmente localizó la librería, esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia allí.

Ya en el interior, la maga celestial se encontraba alegre de ver gran cantidad de libros sobre las estanterías.

-¿Por dónde podría empezar? –pensaba mientras miraba las secciones que había. Finalmente optó por libros de fantasía, así que accedió al pasillo donde se encontraban las historias de ese género. No solo serviría de entretenimiento, sino que tal vez podría inspirarse para su novela.

-¿Lucy? –escuchó. La rubia miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a cierto peliazul acercándose a ella.

-¿Kai? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada al verle. El chico sonrió y levantó levemente un libro que tenía en la mano.

-Estaba buscando libros interesantes sobre herbolaria.

-¿Y qué ojeabas?

-No mucho –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tipos de plantas, efectos…

-Suena interesante –decía mientras sonreía-, dependiendo cual sea puede servir para muchas cosas, para alimentar, como medicina entre otras cosas.

-Exactamente, si te digo la verdad siempre me ha interesado el uso de las plantas. Pero hasta hace poco he estado realmente ocupado como para buscar cosas nuevas

-Ya veo… -en ese momento Lucy miró a los lados en busca de cierta castaña-. Por cierto, ¿y Erika?

-Ella no ha podido venir –contestó-, por lo que me ha dicho está muy ocupada.

-Entiendo… Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro! –asintió. Kai le sonrió y a continuación asintió.

Y después de pagar los respectivos libros se marcharon de la librería

-¿A qué heladería iremos? –preguntó curioso.

-Al mejor de toda Magnolia.

-Nunca he comido un helado de allí.

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo para después reír, el chico se unió a sus risas.

Pero, la risa de la rubia cesó hasta volverse una cara de preocupación cuando vio a aquel hombre de cabello azul oscuro apoyado sobre la pared de un edificio cercano del que se encontraban caminando.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Kai. Lucy negó con la cabeza para después tomar su mano y arrastrarle con ella. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Kai vio al hombre seguirles con la mirada.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Natsu corría hacia la calle Fresa, donde se encontraba el apartamento de la maga celestial. El pelirrosa nada más encontrarse delante del edificio optó por saltar hacia la ventana de la chica, y tras forcejear un poco, logró abrirla y entrar dentro de la casa.

-¿Luce? –llamó mientras miraba a su alrededor-. ¿Estás aquí?

Por desgracia no la encontró en la habitación. El pelirrosa miró por toda la casa, incluso en lugares donde posiblemente podría esconderse, pero tras unos minutos de búsqueda el chico se rindió, sentándose encima de la cama de la rubia.

-¿Pero qué te he hecho para que me evites, Luce…? –susurró. Entonces empezó a olisquear en la habitación, notando el olor de la maga celestial, el cual era débil, dándole a entender al chico que no estaba en su apartamento desde hace buen rato-. ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Asomó la cabeza fuera de la casa para percibir el aroma de la maga, y tras detectarlo miró al camino que habría tomado. Saltó por la ventana hasta el suelo y se alejó de allí, siguiendo el rastro de su amiga.

Su caminata duró hasta que llegó a la plaza, donde la gente iba y venía de los comercios. Sin embargo, Natsu permanecía quieto en su lugar, intentando hallar el olor de Lucy. Y cuando finalmente volvió a encontrar su rastro y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, que era nada más y nada menos que la heladería bastante reconocida por la zona, vio que estaba acompañado de cierta persona que desde el principio no le dio muy buenas vibraciones.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy y Kai charlaban tranquilamente sobre sus gustos, entre ellos libros, pasatiempos en general…

-Lo que te paso en esa misión fue muy curioso a la vez de gracioso –reía el peliazul.

-Sí, no es muy normal ver una bandada de pingüinos espantando a media ciudad –decía la rubia entre risas.

-Pero lo entiendo, estaban en una zona que no es su hábitat y estarían asustados por no conocer aquel lugar. Y como los ciudadanos no deberán de conocer mucho sobre ellos pues lo primero que pensarían es que serían ratas más grandes de lo normal.

-Pues sí, pero al menos pude conducirlos a su hogar.

-Eso es muy bueno…

Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos mientras tomaban un poco de helado.

-Desde hace un tiempo tenía curiosidad de preguntarte–dijo sacando otro tema de conversación-, ¿cómo conociste a Erubi?

Al escuchar el apodo que tenía para su mejor amigo, la mirada de Lucy descendió hacia el suelo.

-Perdona –se disculpó rápidamente alzando las manos y agitándolas-, si no quieres contarlo…

-No, te lo contaré –contestó-. Verás, conocí a Natsu cuando me salvó de un mago llamado Bora, hace ya unos diez años.

-¿Así que os conocéis desde que erais niños?

-No, le conocí cuando tenía diecisiete –respondió negando la cabeza, dejando extrañado al muchacho.

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Se supone que tendríais más o menos diez años, ¿no?

-Verás, cuando en el gremio empezaron el examen para convertirse en un miembro de clase S… Acnología nos atacó a mí y a todos los que estábamos en la isla Tenrou. Pero entonces, la primera nos protegió de aquel ataque, sin embargo permanecimos congelados durante siete años. Siete largos años donde varios de nuestros compañeros habían seguido sin nosotros, creciendo y fortaleciéndose a su manera, mientras que nosotros permanecíamos inconscientes, con la misma edad y con la misma magia. Y cuando regresamos con los demás descubrimos que todo había cambiado, que todos se habían vuelto más fuertes y nosotros débiles…

-Qué mal –contestó el chico.

-Y sucedieron más cosas –decía mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en todos esos años: el torneo de magia, Eclipse y los dragones, Tártaros, el Imperio Álvarez… e incluso la batalla contra Zeref y Acnología, donde estuvieron a punto de perder no solo aquella guerra, sino la vida de todo el mundo-. Pero gracias a Mavis que estamos todos vivos.

Kai permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la maga celestial.

-Y una cosa más –dijo después de unos pocos minutos y de forma seria-. ¿Hay algo más entre vosotros dos?

-¿A-A que te refieres? –preguntó extrañada.

-Me refiero a si hay algo más que amistad –decía mirándola fijamente.

-Natsu es mi compañero de equipo, mi mejor amigo y… y…

-¿Y qué más?

-Y… y…

-¿Luce?

Al escuchar aquel apodo, los dos se voltearon para ver al pelirrosa delante de ellos, el cual se veía sorprendido de verles juntos y al mismo tiempo serio.

-N-Natsu… -susurró Lucy con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-Luce, ¿por qué…?

-¡LO SIENTO!

Y tras esto, Lucy se dio media vuelta y echó a correr lejos de él. Lejos de Natsu.

-¡Lucy, espera! –exclamó. Natsu no quería que huyera más, así que sin perder ni un segundo más comenzó a perseguirla. Tenía muy claro que debían de hablar.

Al mismo tiempo, Kai observaba hacia el lugar por donde los dos magos se habían ido. Y tras unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa… diferente a la que solía hacer habitualmente.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la rubia corría por las calles hasta finalmente llegar al bosque de las afueras. Debía alejarse de Natsu costara lo que costara. Si no él…

-No quiero que eso ocurra –pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Por eso debo de alejarme…

-¡LUCE!

-¡Maldición! –pensó. Se desvió del camino que seguía, no obstante Natsu le pisaba los talones desde muy cerca.

-¡Para, Luce, por favor! –escucha decir por parte del pelirrosa, el cual seguía su rastro gracias a su buen olfato. Y tras una persecución de varios minutos, el mago acorraló a la rubia en un árbol, tratando de recobrar el aliento al igual que ella.

-Ya es suficiente, Lucy.

-¡Déjame!

-¡No te dejaré hasta que me digas porque te estás comportando así conmigo! –exclamó. Lucy le miró por un breve instante para que a continuación bajara la vista hacia el suelo.

-Yo… yo…

-Vaya, menuda sorpresa –escucharon decir a alguien de una forma irónica.

Natsu giró la cabeza a un lado rápidamente para ver al enmascarado a unos metros de ellos. Como siempre, sonreía de forma genuina. El mago de fuego dio un paso hacia delante, interponiéndose entre él y Lucy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Muy simple –decía-. Vengo a llevarme algo conmigo.

-¿Llevarte algo?

-Así es… ¿verdad que sí, Lucy?-preguntaba el hombre se volteó hacia Lucy. La rubia cerró los ojos, aún mirando hacia el suelo mientras que sentía que su amigo lentamente se giraba hacia ella.

-¿Luce…? ¿Qué significa esto…? –preguntó despacio y sin entender. ¿Lucy y aquel enmascarado estuvieron hablando? ¿Por esa razón le estuvo evitando?

La rubia no dijo nada, debía decirle la verdad. Pero no debía, más bien no podía decírselo a la cara.

-Vamos, Lucy –decía el enmascarado mientras extendía su mano.

-Ella no irá contigo, ¿verdad? –decía aún mirándola. Natsu no podía ver bien el rostro de esta ya que el flequillo no le permitía ver bien su cara. La maga estaba completamente seria, dolida, confusa. Pero, aunque quisiera no le quedaba otra elección. Apartó a su amigo a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre de la máscara-. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué vas…?

Entonces la maga celestial se detuvo para unos segundos después girar levemente la cabeza, aún sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho…

Natsu al escuchar aquello abrió los ojos completamente, llenos de sorpresa y dolor.

La rubia no dijo nada más y siguió caminando, y tras unas pisadas se encontraba junto al enmascarado.

-Parece que ella me ha elegido a mí antes que a ti –dijo éste. El pelirrosa empezó a temblar con fuerza, ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo.

-No… -susurró, y entonces alzó la vista, enfadado-. ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

A continuación, el pelirrosa lanzó un rugido de dragón de fuego, el cual Lucy esquivó lanzándose al suelo mientras que el enmascarado lo evitaba con un salto.

-¿Acaso no puedes aceptar la derrota? –decía éste mientras hacía aparecer en su mano una esfera de luz y la arrojaba contra el chico. Natsu colocó los brazos delante de su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo y recibió el golpe, después hizo aparecer fuego en estos y se dirigió hacia el enmascarado.

-¡ALAS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! –rugió mientras lanzaba las llamaradas. El enmascarado sonrió y tras un chasquido de dedos, unas raíces gigantes se interpusieron delante de él, protegiéndole del fuego.

Los dos seguían lanzando ataques y esquivándolos, aunque era inevitable recibir alguno. Pero de mientras, Lucy observaba la escena, arrodillada sobre la tierra y hojas que rodeaba aquel lugar.

-¡BASTA! –gritó, sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y de estas se escapaban unas lágrimas. Pero parecieron no escucharla, ya que siguieron peleando-. ¡DETENTE, NATSU!

Y al escuchar su nombre, el pelirrosa el cual estaba en el aire listo para lanzarle un puño de hierro del dragón de fuego, detuvo el ataque que iba a lanzar y miró a la rubia, la cual le miraba en medio del llanto. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que su enemigo había lanzado otra esfera explosiva contra él. Nada más recibirlo, gritó de dolor.

-¡Natsu! –exclamó Lucy llena de preocupación.

El pelirrosa no le dio tiempo a contratacar, ya que el hombre de la máscara empezó a atestarle golpes por todo el cuerpo, llenándole de moratones, arañazos y posiblemente alguna contractura. Lucy miraba horrorizada ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera, y tras unos minutos, el enmascarado dejó de golpearle, haciéndole caer al suelo al mago de fuego medio inconsciente. Natsu respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo, sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino cuando unas raíces del suelo empezaron a rodearle los pies, brazos y el cuello, dejándole sin respiración.

-¡DETENTE, ME PROMETISTE QUE NO IBAS A MATARLO! –dijo Lucy levantándose del suelo y tomándole del brazo al enmascarado.

-Y no lo voy a hacer –contestaba girándose para verla-, pero en ningún momento dije que fuera hacerle daño.

Entonces la raíz que rodeaba el cuello de Natsu se aflojó, dándole vía libre a sus pulmones para tomar algo de aire.

-Es una lástima que no me pueda quedar mucho tiempo más, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar –siguió el enmascarado. En ese momento agarró con una mano las de la rubia y con la otra se la puso sobre la nariz, dejándola inconsciente en sus brazos después de unos pocos segundos.

-¿Q-qué le has hecho…? –decía sin fuerzas el pelirrosa.

-Sólo la he dormido. Pero no te preocupes, despertara cuando llegue a mi base.

Tras esto, el enmascarado colocó a la maga celestial en el suelo se dirigió hacia él hasta colocarse cara a cara.

-Y me parece que tú también vas a caer en los brazos de Morfeo –decía mientras colocaba su mano delante de su cara. A continuación Natsu empezó a oler un olor dulce pero que a la vez le dejaba somnoliento. Rápidamente empezaba a perder el conocimiento, pero antes de que eso pasara logró escuchar al enmascarado decir algo que le dejó completamente anonado.

-Adiós, Natsu. O quiero decir, E-ru-bi.


	6. Capítulo 5 (1)

**CAPÍTULO 5: REVELACIONES (Primera parte)**

Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía mareado y malherido, pero aún así se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba. En ese momento estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones del gremio, concretamente en una sala de la enfermería.

-¿Qué… qué hago aquí? –decía a si mismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entonces notó como sus brazos estaban vendados al igual que su pecho, frente y su pierna izquierda.

-Al fin despiertas –escuchó. El pelirrosa giró la cabeza a un lado para encontrarse a sus compañeros de equipo. El que había hablado fue Gray.

-Chicos…

-Como no volvías Mira nos pidió que te fuéramos a buscar –explicó Wendy sosteniendo a Charle entre sus brazos-, fue entonces cuando vimos el fuego en el bosque y optamos por ir allí. Y cuando te encontramos estaban malherido e inconsciente en el suelo.

-Dinos, Natsu, ¿qué ha pasado?

-¿Bosque…? –decía intentando recordar, entonces llegó a su cabeza los recuerdos de cuando siguió a Lucy hasta aquel lugar, el encuentro con el enmascarado, la decisión de su amiga de irse con aquel hombre… todo-. ¡Es cierto, Lucy! ¿Dónde está ella?

El resto agachó su cabeza, preocupando al mago de fuego.

-Lo sentimos mucho –se disculpó Happy con lágrimas en los ojos-. No la encontramos por ninguna parte.

-Y lo peor de todo… -decía Gray mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en las manos del pelirrosa, se trataban de las llaves de la maga celestial-. No se las ha llevado con ella.

-¿Pero por qué ha hecho eso? –preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-Yo sé porque –escucharon. En ese momento, delante de ellos apareció una luz que rápidamente tomó la forma de un hombre con un abrigo largo de color beige, y al parecer de Natsu, muy parecido al tipo que se llevó a Lucy.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en un lugar desconocido, cierta maga celestial despertaba de su letargo sobre una gran y mullida cama. Se sentía algo mareada, así que colocó su mano sobre su frente.

-Mi cabeza… -murmuraba mientras se sentaba.

Entonces vio que la ropa que había llevado anteriormente había sido sustituida por un vestido de tul largo y sin mangas de color blanco. Tenía escote corazón y estaba decorado con una faja, rebordes, pequeños cristales, perlas y volantes desde el pecho hasta la cintura mientras que la zona de la falda era suelta, y aunque no tuviera mangas, para sostenerlo había dos tirantes anchos del mismo color que el vestido a los lados de los hombros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y una diadema sobre su cabeza.

-Vaya, al fin has despertado, Lucy –escuchó. En ese momento la rubia miró a los lados para encontrar a Kai enfrente de ella, vestido con ropa elegante y con el semblante serio-. Y por cierto, el vestido te queda muy bien.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó asustada-. ¿El enmascarado también te ha llevado con él?

La cara del chico se tornó sorprendida al principio, pero con el paso de los segundos cambiaba su seriedad por una sonrisa genuina.

-Para algunas cosas eres bastante lenta…

Lucy se extrañó con aquel comentario, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar del por qué decía eso, Kai chasqueó los dedos y cerró los ojos mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía sobre sus pies. La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida al mismo tiempo que veía como el cabello celeste del chico se volvía oscuro y como al abrir los ojos se transformaban en ambarinos. Después de unos segundos, el círculo desvaneció.

-No puede ser… Tú… tú siempre has sido… -decía sin poder creérselo.

-En efecto, el Kai que tú conocías en realidad era Jack, hombre enmascarado.

-Pero, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué nos has mentido a todos?

-Para poder conocerte mejor –decía este mientras se colocaba el traje-. En la pelea que tuvimos en aquel baile te dije que me gustabas. Así que opté por ocultar mi identidad y parecer un chico amable que estaba aprendiendo magia.

-¿A-así que todo lo que nos has dicho y demostrado era mentira? –preguntaba tartamudeando. Jack rio vilmente.

-Exactamente.

Lucy trago saliva.

-¿Y Erika…? ¿No era tu hermana menor…?

El peliazul chasqueó los dedos y en ese instante apareció un cuerpo sin vida, perteneciente a la castaña.

-¡ERIKA! –decía mientras se acercaba a la chica y abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de esta para hacerla reaccionar-. ¿Qué has hecho con ella…?

-Nada –contestó con sinceridad-. Tan solo era un títere. Un muñeco sin alma.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ella nunca ha sido mi hermana. Solo era un simple juguete para pasar desapercibido porque, ¿quién iba a pensar que alguien tan amable y tan cariñoso con su hermanita podría robar y herir a tanta gente?

Los ojos de la maga se iban humedeciendo rápidamente hasta caer en forma de lágrimas sobre su cara.

-Maldito bastardo…

Jack sonrió de forma malvada.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué robas a la gente? ¿Por qué mientes?

-Simplemente porque… -entonces apretó los puños con fuerza-. Para superar al consejo mágico. Pero principalmente, para ser mejor que mi hermano.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¡TÚ…! –gruñó mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, sin embargo fue retenido por Erza.

-Detente, Natsu –ordenó mientras le agarraba de los brazos-. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has entrado aquí?

-Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, ¿DÓNDE TIENES A LUCY? –rugió el pelirrosa.

-Siento decirte que te confundes de persona, muchacho –respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que me confundo? ¡Te vi en el bosque y dijiste que…!

-Era Jack –interrumpió este-, mi hermano gemelo.

-¿Tu hermano…? –dijeron todos al unísono. El peliazul asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

-Mi nombre es Derek, y soy uno de los miembros del consejo mágico.

-¿Del consejo mágico? Pero si nunca hemos sabido de tu existencia hasta ahora… -respondió el pelinegro.

-Llevo menos de un año en el cargo, así que no me extraña que aún no me conozcáis.

-¿Y por qué tu hermano hace todo esto? –preguntó Erza.

Derek se encogió de hombros y comenzó a explicar.

-Porque quiere ser mejor que yo y que los miembros del consejo. Pero, dejadme comenzar desde el principio…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Hace 17 años en pueblo Ederne, vivía una familia compuesta por una madre y sus dos hijos los cuales eran gemelos de 5 años, sus nombres eran Derek y Jack.

Derek era el mayor por tres minutos y era un niño alegre y lleno de vitalidad el cual derrochaba energía corriendo y jugando, mientras que Jack era muy tímido y curioso, por esa razón era un gran aficionado a la lectura.

Su madre, cuyo nombre era Vanessa, y tenía el pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros, el padre de sus hijos falleció hace dos años atrás, cuando éste trabajaba y hubo una masacre en aquel lugar.

Los dos pequeños jugaban siempre por los alrededores, pero un día los niños optaron por pasear por el bosque.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unas flores para mamá? –preguntó Derek alegremente.

-¿Tú crees que le gustara…? –dijo Jack con timidez.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y más si le traemos los claveles que suelen florecer por la zona, así que encontremos algunas rápidamente y volvamos a casa para la cena!

-S-sí…

Derek lideraba de los dos avanzando por delante de su hermano, mientras que él miraba a los lados, preocupado de que apareciera un animal salvaje cuando entonces escucharon el crujir de las ramas.

-¿Has oído eso? –preguntó Jack.

-No te preocupes, de seguro que ha sido el viento.

-No estoy muy seguro…

-Vamos, vamos –decía-. No tengas miedo.

Siguieron caminando cuando Jack volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido, pero con este se juntó el murmullo de la respiración. Pero no eran solo las respiraciones de ellos dos, si no que podía escuchar claramente más.

-Derek… Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No seas un miedica –se quejaba.

-Pero es que he escuchado a alguien.

-¿Cómo?

-Jejejejeje –escucharon-. Parece que el pequeño nos ha descubierto.

En ese momento aparecieron de entre los árboles varios hombres vestidos con armadura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los niños eran rodeados por ellos.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –preguntó Derek. Jack no dijo nada, solamente temblaba de miedo.

-Pertenecemos al grupo de Black Poison –contestó el líder del grupo.

-Y nuestro objetivo es buscar nuevos esclavos para cumplir con nuestros planes –siguió el hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Sin embargo, no hemos encontrado a nadie interesante por el camino. Hasta ahora…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? –preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Os hemos visto por el bosque, tan llenos de vitalidad, con energía en cada pisada que dabais… y en nuestro grupo de esclavos buscamos gente de ese tipo. Y me parece que vosotros seréis nuestras nuevas presas.

-¡Antes muerto que ir con vosotros!

-Pues si no es por las buenas, será por las malas –contestó el líder-. ¡A ELLOS!

En ese momento los hombres se abalanzaron sobre los niños.

-¡DEPRISA JACK! –exclamó Derek tomando la mano de su hermano y echando a correr.

-¡NO ESCAPAREIS!

Los gemelos corrían, tratando de evitar las ramas de los árboles e intentando no tropezar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Jack con miedo al ver de que aquellos hombres les seguía desde cerca.

-Debemos separarnos –contestó Derek-, de esa manera les será más difícil atraparnos.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes. Les perderemos de vista y nos encontraremos en nuestro lugar secreto cerca de casa. Y cuando todo esto acabe comeremos el guisado de mamá.

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, y después de unos segundos, Derek soltó la mano de Jack y echó a correr por un camino diferente al suyo.

-¡SEGUIDLES, RÁPIDO! –escucharon.

Jack trataba de correr, sin embargo no corría tan rápido como su hermano ya que no era su mayor habilidad, pero aún así corría con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras unos minutos, se escondió detrás de un árbol, escuchando como aquellos hombres seguían su camino, pensando que él aún corría por el bosque.

Permaneció quieto por unos segundos, esperando a que se marcharan, y cuando notó que no escuchaba las pisadas de nadie respiró tranquilo.

Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad duró muy poco ya que notó la presencia de alguien sobre su cabeza, y antes de que pudiera actuar, una red cayó sobre él.

-¡AAH!

-¡Atrape a uno! –exclamó el hombre bajando del árbol en el que se encontraba-. Pero, tú no eres tan bueno como tu hermano. Pareces muy débil.

-¡SUELTAME! –gritaba el niño entre sollozos.

-Sin embargo, para en un futuro nos podrías servir…

Jack trataba de quitarse la red de encima, sin éxito alguno. Su secuestrador tomó la red y lo arrastró con él.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! –lloraba fuertemente-. ¡ALGUIEN! ¡DEREK! ¡MAMÁAAA!

Sin embargo, sus lloros no alcanzaron a nadie, ya que se encontraba muy lejos de ellos, lejos de su hogar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, pero por desgracia para Jack, nadie de su familia le encontró, ya que se la habían llevado a una isla alejada de todos. En aquel lugar había muchos esclavos además de él. Tanto hombres y mujeres con diferentes edades, incluso niños.

El lugar asignado para Jack era unas minas de diamante, donde lo principal era picar piedra y desechar los materiales inútiles.

-¡NO ES TIEMPO DE HOLGAZANEAR! ¡SEGUID TRABAJANDO! –exclamó un soldado golpeando con un látigo al suelo. Jack se encarga de arrastrar la roca por medio de cubos, pero después de varias horas yendo de un lado a otro, el peliazul cayó al suelo rendido-. ¡HEY, TÚ! ¡LEVANTATE!

El soldado le golpeaba en la espalda al niño, el cual no dejaba de llorar golpe tras golpe.

-¡Déjale en paz! –escucharon decir. Entonces una niña más o menos de su edad, de pelo largo y rubio y ojos castaños se interpuso entre ellos dos, recibiendo por error un latigazo.

-¡Apártate! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-No pienso dejar a un compañero de lado –contestó la niña escupiéndole en la cara.

-Maldita niña… –tras esto, el soldado la empezó a golpear a ella, dejando preocupado a Jack. Después de unos segundos el hombre terminó su desquicio con la muchacha y se fue de allí. La rubia colocó su mano sobre su cara, la cual estaba lleno de moretones morados debido a los golpetazos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa. El peliazul asintió con la cabeza-. Me alegro.

-E-esto… gracias por ayudarme –agradeció.

-No es nada, por eso somos compañeros, ¿no?

-¿Compañeros?

-¡Claro! ¡Todos estamos en la misma situación, así que lo único que se puede hacer es apoyarse mutuamente! –dijo con una sonrisa. Jack se sorprendió al verla, ya que ella no se mostraba seria o fría como muchos de los que trabajan allí, era todo lo contrario. Era muy alegre y siempre tenía en su cara una sonrisa-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Annie, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-J-Jack…

Y ahí es cuando empezó su amistad.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Con el paso de los años, la gente moría y llegaba gente nueva, sin embargo, la amistad entre Annie y Jack se fortalecía más. Gracias a ella, el muchacho dejo de lado un poco su timidez y logró volverse más fuerte gracias a ella, ya que ella era la que le impulsaba a seguir adelante y le daba palabras de aliento.

Annie seguía siendo una chica fuerte, aunque su pasado fuera realmente trágico. Ella nació en la aldea Rosemary, en donde vivió sus primeros años de vida en calma, sin embargo, cuando tenía seis esa paz terminó cuando unos seguidores de Zeref asaltaron la aldea, matando a los adultos y esclavizando a los niños. Sus padres murieron en un intento de salvarla, y gracias a ellos, la rubia pudo huir de la aldea por los pelos. No obstante, no pudo evitar que Black Poison se la llevara con ellos a la isla, prometiéndole cosas que al final nunca recibiría.

Actualmente tenía doce años, mientras que Jack tenía trece, y por su mente pasaban variadas ideas para poder huir de aquel lugar, volver a saborear la libertad.

-Algún día nos iremos de aquí y no regresaremos –decía Annie con una sonrisa-. Así podremos viajar a otros continentes y podríamos visitar gremios de magos.

-¿Gremios de magos? –preguntó curioso el peliazul mirando a su amiga.

-Por lo poco que sé, los gremios de magos son lugares de encuentro entre magos para encontrar misiones –explicaba la rubia-. No tengo mucha idea de donde podría haber alguno, ya que mis padres no pudieron explicarme mucho. Además, no tengo idea de usar magia, así que allí no sería de mucha utilidad.

La sonrisa feliz de la chica se convirtió en nostálgica.

-¡Te prometo que algún día aprenderemos a usar magia! –dijo decidido-. ¡Y también juro que entraremos a un gremio y viviremos grandes aventuras!

Annie se sorprendió con tal comentario, pero aún así tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza, enviándole a su amigo una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Es una promesa! –respondió.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Pocos meses después, todo el mundo al igual que los dos jóvenes estaban trabajando duramente en las minas, pero, había algo diferente, ya que varios soldados se habían desplazado al lugar en el que se encontraban ellos y no dejaban de mirar de reojo a Annie. Jack, miraba de forma sospechosa a aquellos hombres, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la rubia extrañada.

-No es nada, sólo que ellos no me dan muy buenas vibraciones –contestó inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia ellos.

-No les hagas caso, de seguro que hablan de que estamos hablando más que trabajando, así que no les des importancia.

-Sí eso es lo que crees…

Entonces siguieron llevando rocas al exterior de la cueva, sin embargo, Jack pudo escuchar claramente algunas palabras de los soldados.

-Esta media noche se llevara a cabo.

-Que así sea.

Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó la medianoche. Los calabozos en donde los esclavos pasaban la noche se encontraba muy tranquilo, a excepción de algún que otro murmullo de alguna que persona que permanecía despierta y charlaba con otro de los prisioneros. Cabe mencionar, que los prisioneros estaban separados de entre hombres y mujeres para que nadie del sexo opuesto pudiera relacionarse.

Jack en ese momento se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, ya que no había nada en su celda, éste intentaba dormir pero no tenía éxito alguno.

-Es extraño… ¿por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? –se decía para sí mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una manera de pegar ojo, escuchó un grito de miedo.

-¡AAAH!

-¡Calla! –escuchó de la voz de un hombre.

El peliazul abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer aquel grito, el cual pertenecía a su mejor amiga, que actualmente se encontraba en otro calabozo. Se levantó y coloco las manos sobre las rejas.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡SOCO…! –escuchó una vez más por parte de la chica hasta que de golpe calló.

-¡Ya está bien! –contestó otra voz diferente.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? –escuchaba Jack de los otros esclavos.

-Maldición… -pensaba Jack golpeando con su cuerpo los barrotes. Los gritos de Annie se escuchaban junto con sollozos, los cuales hizo golpear más fuerte su jaula-. ¡No puedo dejar que la hagan daño! ¡Tengo que protegerla!

Y, después de varios golpes los cuales hizo que el cuerpo del chico se llenara de moretones, la puerta de su jaula cedió, abriéndose de golpe. Pero, no se quedó quieto, sino que rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar donde Annie se encontraba. Y nada más llegar se encontró con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Rodeando a la rubia había como cinco soldados, los cuales cuatro sostenían a la chica con fuerza y el restante se encargaba de quitarle la ropa a la muchacha. Annie, la cual ya sólo llevaba la ropa interior, se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva y sobre su boca tenía una mordaza para acallar sus gritos. Las otras tres compañeras de celda de su amiga se encontraban en un rincón llorando, pero por lo que se podía ver, tenían marcas rojas en la cara, dándole a entender a Jack que ellas habían intentado detenerles a esos tipos pero que había sido en vano.

-Malnacidos…

-¿Quién le ha dejado salir a esa rata? –escupió uno de los soldados que sostenía a la chica.

-Será mejor que le llevemos de vuelta al lugar al que pertenece: ¡su celda! –dijo otro de los hombres mientras soltaba la pierna de la chica y se levantaba para hacerle frente al peliazul.

-No permitiré que le hagáis nada Annie –y entonces, el chico se abalanzó sobre ellos, atestándole golpes a los soldados. Al ver que sus compañeros estaban siendo malheridos por los golpes que recibían después de varios minutos, el resto de soldados presentes dejaron libre a Annie y fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros. La rubia se arrastró por el suelo hacia atrás, quitándose al mismo tiempo la mordaza y acercándose a las chicas de la celda, las cuales la abrazaron aún temblando de miedo.

Al final y a duras penas, Jack dejó inconsciente al grupo de soldados, no obstante su cuerpo se llenó de más heridas de las que tenía con anterioridad.

-¡JACK! –exclamó Annie levantándose del suelo para ir a darle un abrazo a su amigo. Este gimió de dolor al ser abrazado por la rubia.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó intentando sonar lo mejor posible.

-Eso debería decírtelo a ti…

En ese momento, un grupo de hombres armados llegaron al lugar y se encontraron a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, derrotados.

-¿Pero cómo…? –dijo uno de ellos.

-Apartaros.

Entonces, los hombres dejaron un camino a un hombre de piel morena y de unos cincuenta años, tenía el pelo gris al igual que los ojos y llevaba unas lentes, además, iba vestido con una camisa de manga larga con bordes blancos, pantalones y botas del mismo color.

-¿Quién ha sido el causante? –dijo el hombre con tal calma que hacía temblar hasta a sus soldados, por lo que Jack entendió que aquel hombre era el que manejaba todos los hilos de aquel grupo. El peligrisáceo miró a todos los presentes hasta que finalmente se fijó en Jack-. Vaya, vaya. Al principio, cuando te llevaron aquí pensaba que no servirías para nada, que no durarías ni un asalto. Pero parece ser que las apariencias engañan…

El peliazul se puso en guardia, listo para cualquier movimiento.

-Creo que me podrías servir perfectamente.

Aquel comentario extrañó tanto a Jack como a Annie, que se miraron entre sí, sin comprender a que se refería.

-Muchachos… -continuó-. Agarradle y llevadle a la sala de pruebas.

En ese momento, los soldados que se encontraban junto al hombre caminaron a paso firme hacia Jack, el cual trato de evitar contacto con aquellos hombres, sin embargo no fue posible y ellos le sujetaron con unas cuerdas. Al mismo tiempo, otros se encargaban de socorrer a los heridos y a llevárselos a otra habitación donde les atenderían.

-¡SOLTADME! –gritó mientras era arrastrado fuera de la celda.

-¡JACK! –gritó Annie en un intento de ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo, al primer paso que dio, uno de esos hombres empujó al suelo a la rubia-. ¡NO, JACK!

Entonces las puertas de la jaula se cerraron. Dejando solas a las chicas y a una Annie desolada.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Jack tiraba en vano de la soga para liberarse.

-No importa lo que hagas –dijo el hombre de pelo gris-. Esas cuerdas son lo suficientemente resistibles como para aguantar tirones de un mocoso como tú.

El peliazul apretó los dientes con fuerza. Continuó siendo arrastrado por los pasillos del lugar hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente a una puerta de madera. Un soldado se encargó de abrirla y entonces, todos entraron. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero por desgracia, Jack podía ver en el centro de la sala una mesa de madera con forma rectangular con cuatro cadenas de metal a los extremos de esta junto con una lámpara de techo iluminando encima y lo escalofriante: varios instrumentos de tortura, desde una picota hasta un potro.

Además, podía ver en un rincón una mesilla de instrumentos quirúrgicos, como bisturís, tijeras, pinzas, agujas… y cerca de esto una gran estantería llena de botes de colores extraños y esferas brillantes.

-Atadle –ordenó el peligrisáceo.

Los soldados volvieron a arrastrar a Jack hasta la mesa de madera, donde le obligaron a tumbarse y le sustituyeron las cuerdas por aquellos grilletes. Nada más terminar, el peligrisáceo hizo un gesto y con esto los soldados se fueron de la sala sin decir nada, únicamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó el peliazul con los ojos entre cerrados por culpa de la luz.

-Déjame empezar como es debido, ya que a partir de ahora harás el trabajo sucio por mí –contestó, ignorándolo-. Mi nombre es Hannibal, y yo soy el líder de Black Poison. Mi objetivo es crear una asociación que sea superior al consejo de magos. Sin embargo, es muy difícil superarles por lo que tardaría varias décadas en lograr dicho objetivo y por eso la mejor solución es destruir el consejo junto con sus miembros.

-¿¡Acaso estás loco!? –dijo el chico tirando de las cadenas, en otro intento de liberarse.

-Loco por el poder… -contestó mientras caminaba a la mesilla quirúrgica y tomaba algo el cual Jack no pudo ver bien-. Y ahí es donde entras tú, ya que después de haber demostrado tal capacidad con mis soldados, derrotándoles aún con armadura, tú serás el peón principal en esa masacre.

-Nunca seré tu peón, antes muerto que eso –dijo escupiéndole en la cara.

Hannibal se limpió la cara y se acercó a la estantería. Allí estuvo observando de forma pensativa todo lo que había hasta que finalmente tomó una esfera de color verde.

-¿Ves esto? –preguntó el peligráceo acercándole a la cara la bola de luz-. Esto es una lácrima, el cual voy a introducir dentro de tu cuerpo. Pero no es una lácrima cualquiera, sino que es una que contiene poderes similares a las de un dragón, ¿no te parece increíble?

Entonces Jack apretó los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor sobre el estómago. Dirigió la vista hacia a esa zona y vio con terror que ahí había un bisturí que lentamente iba haciéndole un corte profundo en medio de su estómago.

-Y no te preocupes, este no será el último que te pondré ni tampoco la última tortura que soportaras.

Y tras esto, el martirio constante de Jack dio comienzo…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los meses pasaban lentos para Jack, mientras sufría constantes torturas.

No solo le habían insertado en su cuerpo aquella lácrima, sino que le inyectaron por vena diferentes tipos de pócimas que le daban mayor poder mágico.

Además, Jack sufría un duro e intenso entrenamiento para perfeccionar su magia en el que no faltaban los latigazos cuando se detenía aunque fuera un instante, hasta que finalmente el chico parecía un muñeco sin vida alguna.

-Tu entrenamiento ya está casi completo –dijo Hannibal mientras le miraba desde el centro de la sala. Jack se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación, con el pie encadenado a la pared-. Muy pronto serás una máquina para matar.

Jack no dijo nada, únicamente mira al suelo, ocultando su rostro con el pelo.

-Intentaré inyectarte algún poder mágico más y de ahí el plan se pondrá en marcha.

Hannibal caminó hasta la estantería donde se encontraban las lácrimas. Miró todos, buscando el que necesitaba, pero se distrajo al escuchar un sonido detrás de él.


	7. Capítulo 5 (2)

**¡Buenaaaas! eue**

 **Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes, pero tal y como explique en mi último one shot, he tenido un bloqueo de escritora terrible Dx**

 **Pero más o menos se me ha pasado, eso sí, aquí se nota bastante mi bloqueo. xD Aunque espero que en el próximo capítulo este mejor y con las ideas más claras.**

 **Sin embargo, a la vez he tenido algunas ideas. Entre ellas una que perfectamente podría ser una secuela de este fic. Así que me gustaría preguntaros, ¿os gustaría que hubiera continuación cuando "The masked man" terminara? Querría saberlo para el momento en que vaya a hacer el epílogo, el cual faltan como 2 capítulos (sí, estamos cerca del final lol). Sí quereis que haga me lo decís en comentarios, por favor. n.n**

 **Y bueno, no molesto más y os dejo leer en paz.**

 **Así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que de comienzo el capítulo! :D**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: REVELACIONES (Segunda parte)**

Lucy observaba a Jack fijamente, escuchando de forma atenta su historia sin perder detalle alguno.

-Pude sobrevivir gracias a que de vez en cuando me daban de comer –continuó-, sin embargo todos esos experimentos que me hicieron pasar me hacían perder muchas veces el apetito, hasta el punto de que tan solo quería morir.

-Entonces… -empezó a decir la rubia- ¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir?

El peliazul, el cual paseaba por la habitación, se paró en su lugar y posó su mirada en ella.

-Maté a Hannibal –contestó.

Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como platos.

-Aquel hombre quería implantarme una bomba en mi cuerpo para el momento en el que me infiltrara en el consejo –explicó-. No obstante antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pude deshacerme de las cadenas que me agarraban y acabé con él.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Jack veía el cuerpo de Hannibal tendido en el suelo y rodeado de su propia sangre. El chico tenía la mano alzada con la cual le había atacado y acabado con su vida.

-Nunca seré tu títere –dijo fríamente. En ese momento salió de la habitación, alarmando a dos de los soldados que estaban frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó uno de ellos cuando entonces notaron el cadáver de su jefe-. Dios mío…

-Hannibal está… -empezó a decir el otro.

-Apartaros –y tras esto, Jack lanzó un rugido de dragón, mandando por los aires a los hombres y destruyendo la pared que había en frente. Cuando vio que no había nadie más por la zona siguió caminando por los pasillos, escuchando los gritos de los soldados alarmados. Avanzó en silencio hasta que finalmente llegó a una zona en la que había más guardias.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! –señaló uno para que a continuación todos se abalanzaran hacia Jack. El peliazul optó por no hablar, y lanzando una ráfaga de luz cegó a todos.

-¡No veo nada! –exclamó uno.

-¡Mis ojos! –gritó otro. Y aprovechando la oportunidad, el chico le atestó un golpe de gracia a cada uno de ellos.

Ya en el suelo, el peliazul siguió su camino en busca de una salida. Sin embargo, éste acabo en una zona subterránea en donde se encontraban los prisioneros trabajando.

-¿Jack? –escuchó. En ese momento llegó Annie corriendo hacia él-. ¡Jack!

La rubia se abalanzó sobre el peliazul y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado para no lastimarle.

-Me alegra que estés a salvo –susurró aliviada-. Dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho?

Jack no respondió, permanecía en silencio y con los ojos ocultos debajo de su cabello. No podía escuchar nada a excepción de murmullos de alguien al cual no podía reconocer, lo único en lo que pensaba era el dolor que había pasado y la venganza contra esas personas que le hicieron sufrir todo este tiempo. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para él, y cuando finalmente volvió a la normalidad todo lo que había a su alrededor estaba desolado. Estaba lleno de cuerpos tirados por el suelo y a su nariz llegaba el olor a sangre fresca.

-¿P-pero… qué ha pasado? –preguntó aterrado cuando entonces miró sus manos, completamente manchados de rojo a causa de la sangre. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras alzaba la vista, aquellos cuerpos estaban sin vida y pertenecían a aquellos civiles que permanecieron esclavizados al igual que él-. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Tras esto recordó a Annie.

-¡ANNIE! –gritó.

Echó a correr en busca de su amiga cuando después de unos pocos segundos la localizó tirada en el suelo y sin vida como el resto de personas. Tenía un gran agujero en su estómago y la sangre manchaba su cara completamente pálida. El peliazul se arrodilló a su lado y la sacudió con cuidado.

-Annie –llamó con suavidad, en un intento de hacerla en reaccionar-. Por favor, despierta.

Siguió moviéndola pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

-No es momento para bromas. Así que te pido que despiertes.

Mientras decía aquellas palabras de sus ojos comenzaban a aparecer lágrimas de tristeza, rabia y arrepentimiento. Se había convertido en un monstruo.

-Annie… -lloraba al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para juntar la frente con la de su fallecida amiga-. Despierta…

Permaneció así durante varios minutos cuando finalmente se levantó del suelo y con el puño se secó los ojos.

-No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que irme ya –dijo en un susurro para después respirar hondo-. Siento no poder cumplir aquella promesa de unirnos a un gremio. Pero te prometo que me haré fuerte para que esto no vuelva a pasar nunca más.

Tras esto miró hacia la salida, y tras observar por última vez el cadáver de Annie se alejó de aquel lugar.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Jack caminó por varias semanas sin descanso cuando finalmente llegó a su primer destino: su pueblo natal. Se preguntó varias cosas como si su familia estaría bien o si aún seguirían buscándole.

Miró su aspecto una vez más, por el camino pudo asearse un poco y logró conseguir un par de prendas usadas por unas pocas monedas que consiguió por el camino, por lo que estaba más o menos presentable.

Observó que no había nadie a la vista, ya que era de noche y en aquel momento todos se encontrarían en su casa, así que todo estaba en completo silencio.

Después de unos minutos, el peliazul llegó a la puerta de la que había sido hace años su hogar. Las luces estaban apagadas cosa que se le hizo extraño a Jack porque su madre no era de irse a dormir tan pronto. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Hola? –dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran escucharlo al otro lado. Volvió a llamar a la puerta a la espera que alguien le abriera y le recibiera.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –escuchó. Jack se volteó para ver a un ciudadano que seguramente regresaba a su casa. No le había reconocido pero eso le daba igual, lo único que quería eran respuestas.

-Estaba buscando… a la mujer que vive aquí –respondió mientras señalaba con el dedo al lugar. Entonces el hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Me temo decirle que es imposible contactar con ella –dijo. El peliazul ladeó la cabeza sin comprender-. La señora que vivía aquí falleció hace 5 años.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron como platos por la noticia.

-¿Y… y sus hijos?

-Uno de ellos se marchó hace meses –contestó-, pero el otro de ellos… desapareció un día y no le volvimos a ver desde entonces.

El peliazul inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Pero si quieres –continuó, haciendo que Jack volviera a mirarle- te puedo llevar hasta el lugar en el que se encuentra enterrada.

-Si a usted no le importa…

-Pues en ese caso, sígueme.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El hombre llevó a Jack hasta el cementerio, donde se encontraban las tumbas de todos los seres queridos de los pueblerinos, y después de caminar le dejó delante de una tumba en concreto.

-Muchas gracias –agradeció el joven.

-No es nada, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, mi familia me espera.

Jack asintió y vio a éste alejarse. Cuando desapareció de su vista se volteó una vez más hacia la tumba de su madre. En la piedra tenía un grabado en el que ponía su nombre además del año de nacimiento y muerte.

-Mamá… -susurró mientras se arrodillaba. Permaneció observando aquella piedra al mismo tiempo que sus ojos iban humedeciéndose a cada segundo que transcurría-. Ojalá te hubiera visto una vez más…

El chico lloró durante varios minutos, hasta que entonces se secó las lágrimas que tenía en la cara y dijo de forma seria:

-Juro que terminaré con todos esas personas que sobrexplota a gente inocente para su propio beneficio…

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Lucy permaneció observando a Jack hasta el final, éste se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Pero si tu objetivo era bueno. ¿Cómo es que comenzaste a robar? –preguntó la rubia.

-Simple –contestó volteándose a ella-, a la vez que estuve infiltrándome y destruyendo campos de concentración, descubrí que todos los esclavos que había era pobre, gente que no tenía nada para sobrevivir. Por esa razón además de destruir bases, tomo prestado dinero y joyas de los ricachones.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo apretó los dientes al mismo tiempo que Jack únicamente esbozo una sonrisa.

-Y eso no es todo -continuó- esos tipos ricos se me están haciendo muy aburridos, así que tomé la decisión de dar un gran salto e ir al corazón de cientos de riquezas.

La rubia meditó por unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta a que se refería.

-Imposible... –susurró.

-Así es, Lucy -dijo-. Mi próximo golpe será en el consejo de magos. Estoy seguro de que ahí dentro habrá grandes cantidades de dinero, y si robo hasta lo más pequeño ya nadie morirá de escasez.

-¡PERO EL CONSEJO YA NO TIENE NADA DE VALOR! ¡AHORA SOLO TRATA DE PODER MEJORAR EL PAíS!

-Para con esas excusas.

Entonces el peliazul alzó la mano y del suelo aparecieron enredaderas que levantaron a la maga celestial del cuello y la elevaron unos centímetros del suelo. Ésta agarro con fuerza la hiedra en un intento desesperado de respirar.

-No pensaba que fueras tan respondona -dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella-. Pero no te preocupes, en poco tiempo te haré callar.

-¿A-a que te refieres…? -cuestionó en un intento de respirar.

En ese momento Jack saco algo pequeño del bolsillo y se lo coloco en el dedo. Se trataba de un anillo, pero no se trataba de uno normal y corriente.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? –preguntó con una sonrisa-. Por si no lo recuerdas, esta bonita joya puede controlar a quien yo desee. Y tú serás una perfecta conejilla de indias.

Lucy intento apartar su rostro de él, y sin embargo no pudo porque Jack tomo su cara y le obligo a mirarme una vez más.

-¿E-es por eso que me llevaste co-ontigo…? -preguntó seriamente.

-No exactamente. Como te dije, me gustas. Y por esa razón necesito a alguien que este a mi lado.

Lucy no le creyó en absoluto, y después de todo lo que había escuchado de él había llegado hacía tiempo a una conclusión:

-T-te estás mintiendo a ti mismo… Tú solo me quieres p-poorque tengo un gran parecido a Annie, nada m...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Jack le abofeteo en la cara, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla.

-Calla. Tal vez tengas un gran parecido con ella, pero lo que más me interesa es tu magia. No todos los días te encuentras a una maga celestial con varias llaves de oro.

Lucy soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-Mentiroso…

-Y siento no poder decirte nada más, pero ya es hora de que vayas a dormir.

Entonces el orbe verdoso del anillo comenzó a brillar.

-Buenas noches.

Lucy intentaba mantenerse despierta pero la magia era tan fuerte que le era imposible no cerrar los ojos minutos después. Sin embargo, antes de perder la consciencia, oró:

-Ayuda... Natsu...

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsu y el grupo permaneció en silencio hasta que Derek terminó de hablar.

-Sabemos que lo de ayudar a la gente es muy generoso por su parte –decía-. Pero robar a la gente que se esforzó para ganarse el dinero no me parece bien.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso? –preguntó Erza mirando al hombre fijamente.

-Uno de los soldados del consejo estuvo investigando durante mucho tiempo sobre él –explicó-. Hemos permitido durante años que mi hermano hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ahora que conocemos su verdadero paradero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Por eso en nombre del consejo… nos gustaría que nos echarais una mano, Fairy Tail.

Los miembros presentes se miraron entre sí, dudosos de si aceptar o no. Querían salvar a Lucy, pero después de que le había ocurrido a Natsu aún no se sentían del todo listos, querían esperar a que su compañero se recuperara. Pero antes de que pudieran responderle, el mago se fue levantando lentamente, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Natsu, pero qué haces? ¡Necesitas descansar! –exclamó el felino intentando convencerle de que se volviera a tumbar en la camilla.

-No te preocupes Happy –respondió el pelirrosa para poner a continuación una mueca de dolor mientras se ponía en pie-. Si te soy sincero mí me da igual ese tipo. Yo solo quiero que Lucy este de vuelta con nosotros. Por eso yo te acompañaré a detenerle.

Derek no dijo nada más, tan solo asintió con la cabeza aún mirándole.

-¿Pero acaso estás loco, cerilla? –preguntó Gray dando un paso hacia él-. ¿No ves que estás herido?

-¿Y qué? Ya me han herido en más de una ocasión y he seguido adelante, ¿qué ha cambiado esta vez? Además, Wendy o tal vez Porlyusica podrían ayudarme para curarme todo lo posible.

-Sí, pero son demasiadas heridas las que tienes, sería mucha magia la que tendrían que gastar –decía Mirajane.

-No te preocupes –contestó la joven peliazul-. Yo me encargaré de curarle lo más rápido posible.

Derek miró a cada uno de ellos por unos instantes hasta que decidió hablar una vez más:

-Y vosotros, ¿ayudareis o no?

Y tras unos segundos en los que únicamente se miraban y asentían con la cabeza respondieron al unísono.

-¡Ayudaremos!

El peliazul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es planear la infiltración.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso –dijo alguien desde la puerta. Todos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Makarov.

-¡Maestro! –respondieron todos al unísono con sorpresa.

-Siento no haber podido acudir antes –contestó acercándose a ellos-. He estado realmente ocupado hasta ahora.

-No te preocupes –contestó Mira.

-Sé sobre la situación –explicó-, Derek contacto conmigo poco antes de que hablarais con él. Y me temo que no todos podréis ir.

-¿Cómo? –dijeron los jóvenes.

-Derek me explicó que es mejor que vayan pocos pero que a la vez sean los más fuertes –en ese momento el maestro miró a los que trataba como a sus hijos-. Los que le acompañaran serán Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, Happy y tú, Natsu.

-¿Y por qué yo? –preguntó la peliblanca sorprendida de que la hubieran dicho a ella también.

-Pues porque no sabemos lo que podría haber, y tú eres una de las más fuertes del gremio, Mira –contestó. La chica permaneció observando al anciano unos instantes hasta que asintió, decidida.

-Como todo está ya decidido –decía el peliazul- propongo que además de planear la infiltración se diga una fecha. Eso sí, debemos de actuar lo antes posible…

-Mañana –dijo entonces el pelirrosa-. Partiremos mañana.

-Pero Natsu –empezó a decir Makarov.

-Hey, Wendy –llamó-, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, Natsu –asintió la joven.

-Pues si ese es caso, lo mejor será que empecemos con los preparativos. Mañana saldremos al amanecer.

-¡Entendido!

Y tras esto, la cuenta atrás para salvar a Lucy dio comienzo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Aquella misma noche, cierto mago de fuego permanecía inmóvil sobre la camilla en la que pasaría la velada. No hacía nada, tan solo miraba por la ventana. Sin embargo giró la vista hacia la puerta cuando alguien empezó a entrar. Se trataba de Lisanna.

-Oh, ¿te he despertado?–preguntó preocupada.

-Llevo bastante rato despierto, así que no te preocupes–respondió el chico esbozando una sonrisa. La menor de los Strauss dio unos pasos hacia él y se sentó a su lado-. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en casa descansado?

-Sí, pero estoy preocupada –contestó-. Preocupada por todos vosotros, preocupada por Lucy…

El pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la ventana una vez más.

-¿Tú crees que estará bien? –preguntó el chico.

-Ya sabes que es muy fuerte -respondió-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú no crees que ella es fuerte?  
-¡No! Digo, ¡Sí! ¡Yo también lo creo! -respondió apresuradamente-. Pero… hay momentos en los que no puedo evitar sentir miedo.  
-¿Miedo? -repitió extrañada. El dragón slayer asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando sucedió lo de la puerta de Eclipse? -preguntó, Lisanna lo recordaba claramente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Los siete dragones que vinieron del pasado, destrucción, aquel Rogue del futuro... -Pues poco tiempo antes, cuando ayudamos a escapar a Lucy y a Yukino, nos encontramos con una Lucy que venía del futuro.  
La peliblanca abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
-Esa Lucy sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. El futuro iba a ser oscuro, así que aceptamos ayudarla. Sin embargo, Rogué apareció y trató de acabar con Lucy diciendo que ella cerraría la puerta de Eclipse y causaría un desastre en este tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, la Lucy del futuro se colocó en medio y recibió el ataque.  
-¿Y cómo es que no nos lo dijisteis? -preguntó impactada por saber aquello.  
-Lucy nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos a nadie. Tan solo lo sabemos los que estuvimos presentes y el maestro.  
-Ya veo...  
El chico se encogió de hombros e inclino la cabeza al suelo.  
-Y aunque la que se sacrifico fue la del futuro, tengo miedo de perderla. Es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga. Y si muriera yo... Yo... -mientras decía esto apretó los puños con fuerza. Lisanna permaneció en silencio, escuchando a su amigo de la infancia hasta que entonces preguntó.  
-Me gustaría saber algo, ¿cómo te sientes cuando Lucy está contigo?  
Éste se giró hacia ella.  
-¿Cómo me siento? -repitió pensativo. Natsu lo medito por un minuto hasta que volvió a hablar-. Pues es muy difícil de explicar... Luce es rara. Pero a la vez me gusta eso de ella. Siempre se esfuerza por lo que quiere y sin importar las consecuencias: sus amigos, espíritus... por todas las personas que le importa. Y creo que si no la hubiera conocido de seguro que habría seguido buscando a Igneel en vez de vivir nuevas aventuras con los demás.

Lisanna al escuchar aquello sonrió.

-A lo que a me refiero es que la quiero mucho como mi compañera, como mi mejor amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido? –preguntó.

-Pues siento como dragones en el estómago y... también aquí -al decir esto puso el puño sobre su pecho, concretamente en el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón-, cuando estoy con ella, late muy rápido. No sé porque, pero todo esto se me junta con los nervios. Y aunque sea extraño, a la vez lo noto como algo agradable...

La peliblanca cerró los ojos a la par que sonreía.

-Yo creo que ya se lo que te ocurre -contestó. El peligrosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? -Lisanna asintió.

-Lo que te pasa es que ya no sientes amistad por Lucy -anunció-. Más bien sientes algo más que eso: estás enamorado de ella, Natsu.

El mago al principio se sintió sorprendido, ya que nunca había experimentado el enamoramiento. Pero típico de él, a medida que pasaban los segundos su cara cambiaba a una de no poder contener por mucho tiempo la risa.

-No me tomes el pelo -contestó.

\- ¡Esto es enserio! ¡Todos, excepto vosotros dos, hemos notado que sois realmente cercanos! –exclamó.

-Vale, perdona. Pero entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Acaso quieres que lo grite a los 4 vientos?

-Tampoco es necesario eso –contestó-. Aún siendo como eres, estoy completamente segura que te costaría declararte.

-A saber.

-Pero, lo mejor será que lo hagas cuando todo esto haya terminado. En un lugar más tranquilo y en privado.

-Y una cosa más… ¿Y si ella... no me corresponde?

La peliblanca sonrió y coloco su mano encima del hombro.

-Sé que lo hará, así que no te preocupes.

Natsu permaneció unos segundos mirándola y asintió.

-Gracias -agradeció.

-No es nada. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Se sonrieron mutuamente y a continuación miraron por la ventana, en silencio. Viendo como la noche transcurría con calma antes de la tormenta.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

A la mañana siguiente, Derek junto a 4 guardias del consejo y los miembros escogidos para la misión se encontraban a las puertas del gremio a punto de partir.

-¿Estáis todos listos? –preguntó el peliazul.

-¡Sí! –dijeron los de Fairy Tail a la vez.

-Hijos míos –comenzó a decir Makarov quien se encontraba allí junto con los hermanos Strauss para desearles suerte en su misión-, tened cuidado y traed a Lucy sana y salva.

-Lo haremos, viejo –aseguró Natsu. El anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues en ese caso, partid.

-Mucha suerte, hermana –dijo Lisanna.

-¡Mi hermana es todo un hombre! –exclamó Elfman.

-Gracias, cuidad del bar en mi ausencia –contestó Mira.

Después de eso partieron de allí, y al mismo tiempo que se iban alejando más, Natsu pensó:

-Ya estamos en camino, Luce. Ya voy por ti.


	8. ATENCIÓN: COMUNICADO

**Advertencia: Esta publicación irá dirigida a cuatro de mis historias, así que si veis este mensaje y habéis abierto otras ventanas que contengan las otras de mis historias para ver que he puesto, ir cerrándolas pues es esta misma. Perdonen las molestias.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! xD

Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada por Fanfiction, limitándome solo a leer historias. Pero es que en este tiempo me han sucedido cosas que os explicaré:

No he podido escribir por la falta de ganas. Esto se debe a mi hermana, la cual no me dejaba hacer lo que quería. Os preguntaréis ¿cómo que no te dejaba hacer nada si esto sólo es escribir? Mucha gente de aquí no lo sabe o porque no ha mirado el perfil o porque no se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy en el mundillo del fandub, canto canciones de anime que me gustan y las subo a Youtube. Pues con mi hermana metida siempre en casa no podía grabar nada, únicamente cuando se iba a la ducha (pues se mete en el baño, echando el cerrojo y quedándose ahí media hora metida) y cuando tenía que sacar a la perrita (unos 10-15 minutos máximo por la noche pues en el resto del día la paseábamos yo o mi madre). Esto hacía que no pudiera disfrutar con una de las cosas que más me gustan y que cuando no podía hacerlo entraba en una especie de depresión de no querer hacer nada. Además, esos pocos minutos que tenía por la noche para grabar cuando sacaba a la perrita llegaron a su fin cuando falleció este Noviembre, dejándome en depresión y sin ganas de hacer nada.

Pero esto cambió cuando mi hermana anunció que se iba a ir de casa, concretamente a la otra punta del país. Y cuando se marchó las ganas de hacer cosas empezaron a salir y aquí me veis finalmente. xD

Llevo más de un mes sin ella y no sé cuánto tiempo seguiré de esta manera, pues mi hermana ya se marchó de casa una vez para irse también al otro extremo para vivir con su pareja y cuando rompieron regresó a casa y se quedó aquí por años. Por eso, espero que esta libertad que siento actualmente dure por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, hablando de fanfics, iré informando un poco sobre lo que tengo pensado hacer:

Antes de todo, quiero terminar de reescribir **"Volver a tu lado"** y **"The prince and the singer"** respectivamente, empezaré con la primera pues es más corta que la última (aunque en los capítulos siempre haya alguna que otra canción y tal). Así que en unos días lo que haré es empezar a quitar los capítulos que están publicados actualmente y sin arreglar (junto con este mensaje) y volverlos a publicar mejor redactados y todo. Lo mismo sucederá con la otra historia, borraré incluido los que estaban actualizados pero esta vez con el resto de capítulos (así que estáis avisados). Lo que intentaré es subir un capitulo rehecho cada semana o tal vez un poco menos, depende del tiempo que tenga.

Tanto **"The masked man"** como **"En busca de la verdad"** tendrán un final, pues me parecería bien feo dejar a nada de terminar una y la otra recién empezada.

Después de todo esto, tengo ideas en la cabeza para historias de FT que podrían estar bien, y no solo de ese, sino de otras series que me gustan, pero no sé si me los dejaré solo para mi cabeza, o los escribiré pero se quedaran en una parte de mi pc o que se yo. Aún me queda tiempo hasta que llegue a esta parte.

No sé si seré lo suficientemente activa o no, pero por favor, tened paciencia conmigo, pues los tiempos cambian y cada persona ya no hace las mismas cosas que hacía antes.

Muchas gracias por vuestra atención y que tengan un lindo día.


End file.
